Moving on isn't easy
by Tabifangirl
Summary: Saat Mingyu dan Hoshi terjebak di permainan yang mereka buat sendiri. "Kukira move on tidak sesulit itu?" – Hoshi, "Kalau kenyataan nya memang sulit bagaimana?" – Mingyu. Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC
1. Chapter 1

I can't move on

Pairing : Mingyu x Hoshi; MinSoon, Moshi, SoonGyu couple

Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua, Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Based on true story dengan sedikit perubahan

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selasa, 29 September 2015. Malam hari**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

'' Kring … ''

Dering telepon rumah menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

Satu-satunya penghuni rumah yang ada, sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu cepat-cepat lari sebelum sambungan ditutup.

'' _Moshi-moshi_ , dengan kediaman keluarga Kwon disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?'' sapa penerima telepon di rumah itu.

''Soonyoung, ini appa. Dengarkan baik-baik, hari Sabtu nanti ada acara di perusahaan, kau akan datang menggantikan appa. Jangan lupa bawa pasanganmu, appa tidak mau mendapat malu hanya karena rekan bisnis ayah tau kau masih sendiri.'' Ucap atau lebih tepatnya titah Tn. Kwon.

''T-tapi _otousaan_ kan tau sendiri aku ini belum punya pacar.'' Jawab Soonyoung.

''Pokoknya _otousaan_ tidak mau tau, kau harus membawa seseorang ke acara itu nanti.''

Tutt …

Sambungan telepon diputuskan sepihak oleh sang penelepon.

'' _Tsk_. Menyusahkan sekali. Memang aku akan mati kalau aku datang sendiri?'' gerutu seorang namja bermata sipit yang tidak lain adalah Kwon Soonyoung. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Hoshi.

Hoshi merupakan anak tunggal keluarga Kwon yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan musik yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Maka dari itu, mau tidak mau ia yang harus selalu datang dan menggantikan ayahnya dalam banyak hal jika ayahnya tidak bisa hadir. Contohnya ya acara yang baru saja disebutkan Tn. Kwon.

''Aku benci keadaan ini.'' Ucap Hoshi sembari jalan menuju kamar kemudian menghempaskan diri di ranjang king size miliknya, hingga tak lama kemudian itu terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **\- Hoshi -**

 **.**

 **.**

Kwon Soonyoung atau yang kerap disapa Hoshi itu adalah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi seni di Seoul. Sampai menginjak umurnya yang sudah hampir 21 tahun, Hoshi ini memang masih sendiri, alias single. Ya, single. Meskipun dirinya merupakan ketua club dance yang banyak digilai para yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke di kampusnya, namun tidak satupun yang dapat menarik perhatian nya.

Kepribadian nya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul lah yang membuat banyak orang ingin berteman dengan nya, tetapi tidak semua dapat mendekati Hoshi. Bukan bermaksud memilih teman atau seperti apa, tapi Hoshi memang agak canggung dengan orang baru.

.

.

 _ **Rabu, 30 September 2015. Pagi hari**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi itu seperti biasa Hoshi bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus, setelah yakin tidak ada barang yang tertinggal dan penampilannya sudah rapi ia segera menuju ruang keluarga,

'' _Otousan, Okaasan . . Ittekimasu_!"

''Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya Ny. Kwon yang sedang mengoleskan selai ke roti tawar untuk suaminya.

''Tidak _okaasan_ , aku akan makan di kantin nanti.'' Ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan mencium pipi Ibunya.

''Soonyoung, jangan lupa pesan _Otousaan_ tadi malam.'' Tn. Kwon berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

''B-baik _otousaan_ .. '' Hoshi mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

Dan Soonyoung pun menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

 _ **Kampus**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah memarkirkan mini cooper-nya, Hoshi berjalan gontai menuju kantin. Ia lapar, tapi malas makan mengingat perkataan ayahnya tadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk diam di salah satu meja yang kosong tanpa memesan apapun.

'' _Ohayou_ , Hoshi- _kun_!" Sapa Jeonghan yang baru datang bersama kekasihnya, Seungcheol.

'' Ungh? _Ohayou_ hyeong.''

''Hosh! Masih pagi tapi wajahmu sudah kusut sekali.''

''Tidak apa-apa hyeong.'' Jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

''Kau tau aku ini tidak bisa dibohongi,'' lalu Jeonghan dan Seungcheol mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Hoshi.

'' Huft. Sebenarnya aku sedang ada sedikit masakah hyeong.'' Hoshi menghela napas.

'' Aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk mendengarkan ceritamu.'' Potong Jeonghan.

Hoshi mendecih lagi, dan mulai bercerita, ''Jadi, hyeong. Sabtu malam nanti, aku harus datang ke acara perusahaan menggantikan appa, tetapi beliau bilang aku harus membawa seseorang. Sedangkan kau tau sendiri aku ini single hyeong! Single !'' serunya berapi-api.

'' Itu mudah saja.'' Ucap Jeonghan santai, Hoshi mendelikkan matanya antusias.

''Kau bisa cari pacar pura-pura, hanya untuk acara itu saja.''

Hoshi mengangguk mengiyakan, ''Ini akan agak sulit juga. Tapi kurasa kau ada benarnya juga hyeong!''

Entah mengapa Hoshi merasa bersemangat sekali setelah mendengar nasehat dari Jeonghan, setelah berterima kasih ia pun segera meninggalkan kedua hyeong nya untuk pergi ke kelas karena jam pelajaran sudah akan di mulai.

Hoshi terus saja terpikirkan saran dari Jeonghan sampai akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang,

'' _brukk .._ ''

Keduanya jatuh, dengan pantat yang terlebih dahulu mencium lantai

'' Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?'' Seseorang menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Hoshi berdiri.

''A-akh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya lecet sedikit.'' Ucapnya sembari mengusap sikunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai.

''Ayo kuantar ke UKS.''

''Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh. Lagipula ini sudah mau masuk jam pelajaran.'' Hoshi menolak dengan halus tanpa berniat menyakiti lelaki didepannya.

''Aku tidak menerima penolakan.'' Dan terjadilah penyeretan tidak elit yang terjadi pada tokoh utama kita, Hoshi.

Sampai di UKS, Hoshi didudukan di salah satu ranjang yang kosong, karena kebetulan dokter yang biasa sedang tidak ada maka jadilah pria tadi yang mengobati Hoshi.

'' _Well_ … Aku Kim Mingyu, kau bisa memanggilku Mingyu.'' Ucap lelaki itu sambil membersihkan luka Hoshi.

''Sssh … pelan-pelan. Itu perih. ''

''Ah maafkan aku.''

''Aku Kwon Soonyoung, panggil saja Hoshi.''

Namja yang diketahui bernama Mingyu itu diam sembari membersihkan luka Hoshi dengan teliti. Hening menyelimuti mereka cukup lama, hingga akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Mingyu.

''Aku ke kantin sebentar. Kau jangan kemana-mana.''

Entah karena apa, Hoshi menurut saja saat diperintah oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

''Plukk.''

Sebungkus roti dilemparkan dan mengenai wajah Hoshi yang sedang asyik memikirkan sesuatu.

''Apa ini?''

''Itu roti, apa lagi?''

Hoshi berdecih, ''Anak kecil pun tau kalau ini roti. Maksudku, untuk apa?''

''Aku belum sarapan. Siapa tau kau juga belum, jadi kubelikan untukmu.''

''Aku memang belum sarapan. Aku terima ini ya. _Arigatou_ Mingyu- _san_. _Itadakimasu_!''

Mingyu hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjang yang ditempati Hoshi. Ia menatap Hoshi dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan

''Manis sekali, makan nya agak berantakan seperti anak kecil kkk~''

''Mingyu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau menatapku sambil senyum seperti itu aku jadi takut. Apa kau seorang pedophile?'' Tanya Hoshi asal.

''Kau sebut aku apa? Pedophile? Enak saja. Tadi aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

 _Bohong._

''Oh iya, kudengar hari ini para dosen sedang ada rapat. Jadi mungkin kita bisa pulang lebih cepat.'' Mingyu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hoshi mengangguk, Mingyu tersenyum kikuk.

''Mingyu apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Entah kenapa Hoshi ingin bertanya itu, padahal itu privasi. Dan bukankah tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu pada orang yang baru dikenal? Tapi ia tidak peduli.

''Belum. Kenapa?"

''Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Hoshi.

 _1 detik …_

 _2 detik …_

 _3 detik …_

Mingyu tertegun, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

''Maaf?'' Tanyanya dengan tampang bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note :

 _Moshi-moshi = Hallo  
_

 _Okaasan = Ibu_

 _Otousan = Ayah_

 _Ittekimasu = Aku berangkat_

 _Ohayou = Selamat pagi_

 _Arigatou = terima kasih  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- TBC –

.

.

Disini saya masukkan beberapa kata bahasa Jepang karena setau saya Hoshi itu bisa bahasa Jepang, jadi semacam untuk mendalami karakter.

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca, saya baru pertama kali buat ff jadi maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan.

Berkenan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran ?


	2. Chapter 2

I can't move on

Mingyu x Soonyoung

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milih Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Ent, dan Diri Sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan. Itu bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

Saat Mingyu dan Soonyoung terjebak dalam permainan yang mereka buat sendiri

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

'' _Tidak. Kenapa?"_

'' _Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Hoshi._

 _1 detik …_

 _2 detik …_

 _3 detik …_

 _Mingyu tertegun, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya._

'' _Maaf?'' Tanyanya dengan tampang bingung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Soon x Gyu -

.

.

''Maaf?'' Tanyanya dengan tampang bingung.

Mingyu pikir pendengaran nya harus diperiksakan ke dokter THT secepatnya, karena ia rasa baru saja mendengar seseorang yang bahkan belum 1 hari dikenalnya mengajak berkencan.

''Bisa kau ulangi lagi?'' Tanya Mingyu.

''Maukah kau jadi pacarku?'' Hoshi memberi jeda sebentar, lalu menarik nafas panjang.

''Jangan salah sangka dulu, aku melakukan ini karena tidak punya pilihan lain. Bukan aku mau memanfaatkanmu atau bagaimana. Tapi, itu muncul begitu saja saat melihatmu.''

''Jadi, apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?'' Mingyu menatap curiga pada Hoshi.

''Minggu depan akan ada acara di perusahaan appa, dan aku harus datang untuk menggantikan appa. Beliau bilang aku harus kesana dengan pasanganku, padahal beliau sendiri tau anaknya ini tidak punya pacar.'' Bahu Hoshi merosot, dan terbentuk pout dibibir tipisnya.

''Ayolah, hanya seminggu saja. Bagaimana?"

Mingyu diam saja mendengar permintaan Hoshi, tapi sebetulnya ia sedang berpikir.

''Kita bicarakan ini nanti, temui aku jam 4 sore di Café makanan Jepang dekat kampus. Aku pergi dulu.'' Ucap Mingyu sambil berlalu setelah sebelumnya ia mengacak rambut kebiruan milik Hoshi.

.

.

 _ **Rabu, 30 September 2015, 16. 20 PM KST**_

 _ **Café XXX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

''Sial! Aku akan terlambat menemui anak itu. Bisa-bisanya tadi aku tertidur.'' Rutuk Hoshi sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Hoshi masuk ke dalam Café, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan Mingyu. Hingga mata sipitnya menangkap sesosok orang yang dikenalnya mengenakan long coat berwarna coklat sedang duduk dipojok Café yang menghadap ke arah jalan. Hoshi menghampirinya.

''Sudah lama menunggu?'' Tanya Hoshi sambil mengambil tepat duduk di depan Mingyu.

''Tidak juga.'' Jawab Mingyu. Bohong. Padahal ia sudah datang dari pukul 15.30, ia sangat antusias pada hal ini. Entah kenapa, ia juga tidak tau.

''Kau sudah memesan makanan?'' Tanya Hoshi.

Mingyu hanya menggeleng dan tetap mempertahankan wajahnya yang seperti tanpa ekspresi itu sebagai jawaban.

Lalu Hoshi memanggil salah satu waitress disana dan melihat buku menu.

''Kau mau memesan apa?'' Tanyanya pada Mingyu.

''Samakan saja denganmu."

''Oh baiklah. Kami pesan _Sakuramochi_ dan minum nya jus apel – ''

''Tunggu, aku tidak begitu suka makanan manis. Pesankan aku makanan yang pedas.''

Hoshi memutar matanya malas, ''Kenapa dia tidak bilang dari tadi.'' Bathinya.

'' _Beef teriyaki_ dan juga green tea. _Arigatou_.'' Hoshi tersenyum dan mengembalikan buku menu itu.

''Jadi, aku mau minta maaf karena sudah datang terlambat. Tadi aku hanya duduk dan bersandar di ranjang tapi entah kenapa jadi tertidur.'' Ucapnya sembari menggaruk tengkuk yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

''Aku tidak tanya kau kenapa. Itu urusanmu'' Jawab Mingyu kalem.

 _Sial !_

''Aku kan hanya memberitahumu, supaya kau tidak salah sangka. Kalau tidak mau tau ya sudah, aku kan cuma bilang.'' Hoshi merengut.

'' _Sepertinya aku akan terus makan hati jika dengan orang ini._ '' Hoshi mendesah pelan.

''Kau akan mati 1 tahun lebih cepat kalau terus seperti itu.''

Mendengar orang disebrang tempat duduknya berbicara, Hoshi mengangkat kepalanya.

''Huh? Memang kau kira aku begini karena siapa?!'' Ucapnya pelan supaya tidak terdengar oleh Mingyu.

''Kau bicara apa?"

''Ah tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun.'' Jawab Hoshi sambil mengibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya.

'' _Pendengarannya tajam juga.''_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Ingatkan kalau Hoshi agak canggung dengan orang baru? Jadi ia tidak tau mau membicarakan apa dengan orang dihadapannya. Ia juga lupa dengan tujuan awalnya kesini.

''Jadi, ayo bicarakan soal tawaranmu tadi pagi.''

Hoshi menatap Mingyu, Dan mengangguk, '' Hu'um.''

Tapi kemudian makanan datang, dan mereka memutuskan untuk menunda pembicaraan yang sempat terputus itu.

'' _Itadakimasu!_ " Hoshi berseru dengan senang saat melihat makanan didepannya, sedangkan Mingyu hanya memperhatikan lalu makan dengan khidmat.

Sampai tiba-tiba dering ponsel Mingyu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Hoshi acuh saja dengan itu, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Lalu, Mingyu pamit pulang terlebih dahulu karena tiba-tiba ia ada urusan.

''Aku pulang duluan tidak apa? Kau bisa pulang sendiri bukan? Kemarikan ID KakaoTalkmu, aku akan menghubungimu nanti.'' Soonyoung hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya saat menerima ponsel Mingyu dan mengetikkan ID nya disana.

''Hati-hati dijalan.'' Hoshi berpesan, Mingyupun berlalu setelah mengusak rambut kebiruan milik Soonyoung.

''Hish, anak itu. Rambutku jadi berantakan.'' Ia menggerutu dan meniup helaian rambut didahinya, lalu melanjutkan makan.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya, Hoshi berniat untuk pulang. Namun. saat akan membayar di kasir, sang penjaga berkata, ''Maaf, makanan yang Anda pesan tadi sudah dibayarkan oleh teman Anda.''

''O-oh ? Baiklah. Terima kasih.'' Ucapnya kikuk.

''Baik juga dia.'' Dan Hoshi tersenyum tipis sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

 _ **Kediaman keluarga Kwon, malam hari**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Untung bagi Hoshi, karena begitu sampai ternyata hujan turun cukup deras. Dan iapun sempat terkena hujan saat mau masuk ke dalam rumah.

'' _Tadaima_.'' Ucap Hoshi.

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

Hoshi tau di rumahnya sedang tidak ada orang. Sudah bukan hal aneh baginya mengingat ia memiliki orang tua yang cukup sibuk, mereka bisa sekedar sarapan bersama saja sudah merupakan keberuntungan. Tak mau berlama-lama kedinginan, ia bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

''Ah segarnya.'' Hoshi baru saja mandi, dan saat sedang asyik mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, sebuah pesan masuk di KakaoTalk nya

 _KMG : ''Ini aku.''_

Hoshi mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Dengan cepat ia balas

 _NaegaHosh : "Konbawa_ aku _-san, ini Hoshi.''_

Jawabnya asal-asalan. Tanpa ia ketahui, teman chat nya disana sedang memutar bola matanya malas setelah mendapat jawaban itu.

''Ck dia konyol.'' Mungkin kira-kira seperti itu.

 _KMG : "Mingyu.''_

 _NaegaHosh : "Mingyu? Mingyu yang mana?"_

Astaga Hoshi .. kau benar-benar membuatnya gemas dengan tingkahmu itu.

 _KMG : "Kim Mingyu. Yang tadi pagi kau tabrak.''_

 _NaegaHosh :_ "Oh kau, hehe _gomenasai_ aku lupa. Ada apa?"

 _KMG : "Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan kesana sekarang."_

Mulanya Hoshi bingung, ''Untuk apa anak ini meminta alamat rumahku?" ucapnya dalam hati. Tapi ia tidak menanyakan itu pada Mingyu, langsung saja ia ketikkan alamat rumahnya disana. Dan setelahnya tidak ada lagi balasan dari Kim Mingyu.

''Ah padahal di luar masih hujan, kenapa dia tidak menunggu besok saja?'' Hoshi bermonolog lagi. Khawatir kah ? Entah. Hoshi menggeleng kuat untuk menepis pemikiran nya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Hoshi dengar suara bell rumahnya berbunyi, ''Ini pasti Mingyu.''

Dan benar saja, saat pintu dibuka tampaklah Mingyu dengan rambut dan pakaian yang sedikit basah. Itu malah semakin membuatnya kelihatan tampan, Hoshi saja sampai terpana dibuatnya.

''Bisa izinkan aku masuk ? Ini dingin.'' Suara Mingyu membuyarkan lamunan Hoshi.

''A-ah _gomenasai_. Silahkan masuk.'' Ucap Hoshi sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar supaya Mingyu bisa masuk.

''Ayo kita ke kamarku saja. Kau harus berganti baju. Kau basah.''

''Ah perhatian sekali.'' Goda Mingyu.

''Ck perasaanmu saja.'' Bantah Hoshi. Niatnya baik, sebagai teman kan ia tidak ingin teman nya sakit. Benar? Teman untuk saat ini, kedepannya hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Hoshi mengambil handuk dan melemparkannya ke arah Mingyu dan jatuh tepat di kepalanya.

''Tunggu disini. Aku akan melihat dulu apakah ada baju yang cukup untuk kau pakai.'' Dan Hoshi pun menghilang dari pandangan Mingyu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hoshi kembali lagi ke kamarnya, ia mendapati Mingyu dalam keadaan topless alias tanpa memakai baju. Ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya sembari menghadap ke jendela, tepatnya membelakangi Hoshi.

''M-Mingyu, ini pakai cepat. A-aku akan membuatkan _ramen_ untukmu'' Hoshi melemparkan baju itu pada Mingyu lalu pergi. Tanpa Mingyu ketahui, sebenarnya Hoshi sedang blushing parah.

''Ah panas sekali panas.'' Hoshi menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Heran. Padahal di luar sedang hujan deras, bagaimana bisa panas ? Ckck.

''Anak itu, apa memang hobi nya melemparkan barang pada orang lain? Dasar tidak sopan.'' Rutuk Mingyu.

Setelah selesai memasak ramen untuk Mingyu dan tentu untuk dirinya sendiri, Hoshi kembali ke kamarnya. Ia taruh mie itu di karpet di tengah kamar dan memanggil Mingyu yang baru saja selesai berganti baju, ''Hey kau! ayo di makan sebelum dingin.''

Mereka makan seperti biasa, dalam keadaan hening tanpa satupun yang berniat memecahkan itu. Benar-benar canggung sepertinya. Setelah selesai dan Hoshi membereskan sisa makanan, ia duduk di samping Mingyu yang kebetulan sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Menyadari keberadaan Hoshi, Mingyu menyimpan ponselnya dan membuka pembicaraan.

''Untuk yang tadi sore, aku minta maaf. Tiba-tiba ada urusan penting, aku tidak bohong.'' Ucapnya meyakinkan.

''Iya sudah, tidak masalah.''

''Jadi, bagaimana tawaranmu itu? Coba Jelaskan.''

''Kita akan berpura-pura sebagai sepasang kekasih, anggap saja ini hubungan kontrak. Untuk waktu seminggu. Tapi nanti kita harus bersikap layaknya pasangan biasa. Bagaimana?"

''Tujuanmu melakukan ini apa? Kenapa tidak mencari yang bisa kau seriusi?'' Tanya Mingyu.

''Entahlah. Aku sendiripun tidak tau. Mungkin hanya untuk bersenang-senang karena aku tidak suka terikat.''

''Oh iya-iya.'' Mingyu mengangguk.

''Jadi .. ayo perkenalkan diri masing-masing.'' Tawar Hoshi. Perkenalan diri ini dilakukan supaya mereka mengetahui satu sama lain tanpa perlu pendekatan. Sebut saja ini pdkt kilat.

''Kau duluan.''

''Aku canggung dengan orang baru, pencemburu dan kadang itu susah ditangani, protektif mungkin. Banyak bicara juga. Aku tidak suka milikku terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Aku suka hal-hal manis dan tidak suka orang yang cuek. Aku juga suka flirting'' Jelasnya panjang lebar.

''Aku ini cuek, bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu.

''Itu urusan belakangan. Nantipun kau akan berubah.'' Hoshi yakin sekali dengan perkataannya.

''Baiklah. Sekarang giliranku. Aku ya begini adanya. Kau bisa lihat sendiri.''

 _Sial !_ Bukan itu jawaban yang diharapkan Hoshi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia mendesah kecewa.

''Yang sabar jika sifat asliku muncul.'' Tambah Mingyu.

''Kau pun harus lebih sabar denganku.'' Hoshi menimpali.

''Apa kau sedang menyukai atau dekat dengan seseorang?'' Hoshi benar-benar penasaran dengan itu. Akan tidak baik jika di tengah-tengah hubungan mereka ada orang lain yang tersakiti. Sudah membohongi orang banyak dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka itu sepasang kekasih, menyakiti pula. Dosa yang berlipat.

''Tidak. Tidak sama sekali.'' Ucap

''Baiklah. Kurasa itu cukup'' Hoshi menggantung perkataannya.

Hening

 _1 detik .._

 _2 detik .._

 _3 detik .._

''Start from now, you're mine.'' Hoshi memposisikan dirinya menghadap Mingyu, memegang kedua bahu tegapnya, dan berucap penuh keyakinan.

''Iya. Jadi kekasih yang baik untuk ku ya?'' Mingyu mengusak rambut Hoshi dan tersenyum. Manis sekali. Senyum yang jarang ia keluarkan.

Hoshi mengangguk.

Dan tanpa satu sama lain ketahui, mereka berucap hal yang sama didalam hati.

''Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya.''

.

.

.

.

.

Foot Note

 _Arigatou = terima kasih_

 _Itadakimasu = Mari makan_

 _Tadaima = Aku pulang_

 _Konbawa = Selamat malam_

 _Gomenasai = Maaf_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- TBC -

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah kasih review di chapter 1, itu membantu sekali. Sudah saya perbaiki juga. Semoga reader senang.

Terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca cerita saya.

Untuk chapter 2 ini maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Berkenan untuk memberikan review ?

Arigatou ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I can't move on

Mingyu x Soonyoung

Inspired by true story

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Ent, dan Diri Sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

Saat Mingyu dan Soonyoung terjebak dalam permainan yang mereka buat sendiri

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

 _''Iya. Jadi kekasih yang baik untukku ya?'' Mingyu mengusak rambut Hoshi dan tersenyum. Manis sekali. Senyum yang jarang ia keluarkan._

 _Hoshi mengangguk._

 _Dan tanpa satu sama lain ketahui, mereka mengucapkan hal yang sama didalam hati._

 _''Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya.''_

 _._

 _._

\- Soon x Gyu -

.

.

Hoshi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Tapi Mingyu, no loves are allowed. Okay?" masih tetap menatap pria didepannya yang tiba-tiba kembali ke mode _flat face_ nya.

"Iya. Tentu saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang muda jatuh cinta."

"Syukurlah." Hoshi mengangguk.

"Mingyu .. bagaimana dengan peresmian terlebih dulu? Maksudku- Supaya orang lain tidak curiga nantinya.'' Tawar Hoshi.

"Caranya?"

"Umm – Ayo selca lalu upload ke Instagram. Bagaimana?"

"Iya lakukan saja.'' Hoshi menggeser duduknya menjadi disamping Mingyu, lalu mengambil ponsel nya dan memasang pose v-sign dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kimchi!" Ia mengambil beberapa photo setelah Mingyu siap.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Hoshi memilih salah satu photo dengan pose v-sign yang sama dengan Mingyu, yang berbeda hanya ekspresi di wajah mereka. Hoshi tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Mingyu tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Photo itu diberi sedikit sentuhan lalu ia unggah di akun Instagram nya.

 _NaegaHoshi_

 _\- Pict –_

 _Tagged : MingyuKim_

" _I hate sharing, more over what's mine."_

"Jja, sudah selesai!" Hoshi menunjukkan hasil postingan di ponsel nya pada Mingyu.

Jangan ditanya Hoshi tau dari mana akun Instagram Mingyu, mereka ini orang yang cukup terkenal di kampus dan bukan hal sulit untuk menemukan social media keduanya. Sebenarnya sudah dari lama mereka saling mengikuti satu-sama-lain di akun social media, hanya saja mereka –agak- lupa dengan hal itu.

"Sekarang giliranku." Tanpa aba-aba, Mingyu menarik Soonyoung agar duduk dipangkuannya, dan semua terjadi begitu cepat sampai Hoshi baru menyadari ketika Mingyu selesai mengambil photo mereka dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat.

Terlihat disana Mingyu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hoshi, bibirnya memperlihatkan senyum –atau yang lebih tepat disebut dengan seringai tipis dan wajah Hoshi yang kaget menatap kearahnya.

Kalau dilihat sekilas, orang akan berpikir bahwa mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi dan tidak akan mengira kalau mereka hanya menjalin hubungan kontrak.

Mingyu menopangkan dagunya di pundak Hoshi dan masih dengan posisi tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang Hoshi itu saat ini sedang sibuk mengedit photo yang baru saja ia ambil, setelah selesai, ia mengunggahnya seperti yang Hoshi lakukan tadi.

 _MingyuKim_

 _\- Pict -_

 _Tagged : NaegaHosh_

" _You are my best luck."_

Mingyu hanya terpikirkan kata-kata itu. Entah karena malas berpikir atau memang bawaan sifatnya yang cuek.

"Dia pas sekali dipelukanku."

Mingyu sibuk bermonolog dalam hatinya, sedangkan Hoshi sedang berusaha mati-matian menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"Ayolah, kau ini kenapa." Ucap Hoshi sembari menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya.

"Hey Soonyoung-" panggil Mingyu, membuyarkan konsentrasi Hoshi pada debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Panggil aku hyeong, aku ini lebih tua darimu." Hoshi mengiterupsi.

"Harus sekali formal pada kekasihmu sendiri?" ucap Mingyu sarkastik.

"A-ah ya sudah. Terserahmu saja." Lagi-lagi Hoshi merona hanya karena ucapan dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Ming, apa kita akan terus begini?" Hoshi mulai tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Bukan karena ia tidak suka Mingyu, tapi karena jantungnya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Kau panggil aku apa barusan?" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan menolehkan kepalanya supaya lebih yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Ming, memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan? _Gomenasai_ , aku akan menggantinya." Hoshi merasa tidak enak hati karena memanggil Mingyu seenaknya.

"Tidak. Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu."

"If so, can I call you mine?" Hoshi mencoba untuk menggoda laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

" _Baka_. Aku kan sudah jadi milikmu." Mingyu yang gemas kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Hoshi.

"Oh iya, Ming. Meskipun kita hanya berhubungan kontrak, tolong jangan berselingkuh dibelakangku. Karena aku tidak suka diselingkuhi."

Mingyu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hoshi.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga tidak boleh selingkuh."

"Iya tau." Hoshi mengangguk paham.

Ting ..

Ting ..

Ting ..

Hoshi yang kaget mendengar denting jam dinding itupun dengan tiba-tiba menarik diri dari pangkuan Mingyu, yang dengan tidak elitnya menyebabkan dagu Mingyu dan juga kepalanya beradu.

"Ah!"

Itu suara Mingyu yang sedang mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Mingyu, apa itu sakit? Astaga maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Aku- aku- …"

"Diamlah, tidak perlu panik seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benar?" Hoshi agaknya tidak percaya dengan kalimat 'aku tidak apa-apa'

Seolah tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hoshi, Mingyu mengangguk untuk meyakinkan. Saat dilihat, ternyata dagu Mingyu sedikit memerah. Dan tanpa sadar Hoshi mengusapnya dengan harapan sakit yang dirasakan pria didepannya akan berkurang. Mingyu diam memperhatikan.

"Apa kepalamu itu tidak sakit?" yang ditanya jadi menghentikan kegiatan mari-mengusap-dagu-Mingyu nya.

Hoshi menggeleng dan tersenyum sampai matanya yang menampakkan bentuk bulan sabit.

Mingyu juga rupanya tidak mudah percaya. Ia lalu mengusap-usap kepala Hoshi yang baru saja berbenturan dengan dagunya. Dan tak sengaja melihat ke arah jam. Sudah jam 10 malam ternyata. Mungkin kata-kata "Waktu terasa begitu cepat jika dilalui dengan orang yang kau cintai." Itu benar adanya.

Tapi sebentar ..

Cinta? Sepertinya itu mustahil, karena mereka sama-sama tidak mudah jatuh cinta dan bahkan mereka belum genap 1 hari mengenal satu-sama lain.

"Sudah jam 10. Kurasa aku harus pulang."

"Oh baiklah, ayo kuantar sampai kedepan gerbang."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk orang tua mu." Ucap Mingyu sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Iya. Kau hati-hati dijalan."

Mingyu mengacungkan jempol dari dalam mobilnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga keturunan Jepang-Korea itu.

Setelah Mingyu menghilang dibalik belokan jalan, Hoshi masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya. Ia menggosok giginya kemudian bersiap untuk tidur.

"Ah ini akan menyenangkan." Ia menghempaskan diri di ranjang King-Size miliknya sambil membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dengan status hubungan kontraknya. Makin lama, mata sipitnya semakin memberat dan akhirnya menutup untuk menuntunnya pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Soonyoung x Mingyu

.

.

 ** _Kamis, 1 Oktober 2015_**

Hoshi bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya karena ada mata kuliah yang menunggunya pukul 08.30 nanti. Tidak hanya itu, alasan lain nya adalah karena ia tidak mau melewatkan sarapan dengan kedua orang tuanya seperti kemarin hari.

"Soonyoung-ah, bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa menyenangkan?" Ny. Kwon membuka percakapan.

Hoshi mengunyah dulu makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Menyenangkan, _Okaasan_. Aku punya banyak teman dan juga menemukan banyak hal baru."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. _Okaasan_ senang mendengarnya." Wanita paruh baya itu menyunggingkan senyum nya yang menawan. Mungkin dari sinilah senyum manis Hoshi berasal.

"Apakah ada salah satu teman yang menarik perhatianmu?" Sambung ibu Hoshi.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak terduga itu Hoshi tersedak. Cepat-cepat ia minum air dihadapannya dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

" _Okaasan_ kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Ny. Kwon hanya mengendikkan bahunya, tersenyum dan menjawab, "Hanya ingin tau. Anak dari rekan bisnis ayahmu sudah sering memperkenalkan pasangannya. Sedangkan kau, sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda mendekati atau didekati seseorang."

Tanpa Hoshi sadari, Ny. Kwon melemparkan lirikan pada Tn. Kwon yang dari tadi sedang membaca koran sambil mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Tn. Kwon pun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itu .. Itu. Ada kok _Okaasan_." Hoshi menjawab dengan gugup.

"Siapa orang beruntung itu? Kapan akan kau kenalkan pada kami? Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan? Dimana kalian berkenalan? – "

" _Okaasan_ , tolong bertanya satu persatu." Sebenarnya Hoshi tidak enak mencela pembicaraan ibunya, tapi ini yang terbaik sebelum muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak diinginkan.

"Nanti ada waktunya, _Okaasan_." Satu kalimat yang Hoshi gunakan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan ibunya.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru dan jangan sampai melewati batas." Pesan Tn. Kwon.

"Iya _otousaan_ , _hontouni arigatou_."

"Sudah jam 08.00, Soonyoung-ah! Cepat berangkat atau kau akan terlambat nanti." Ny. Kwon mengingatkan.

"Baiklah. _Itterakimasu Otousaan, Okaasan_." Hoshi menciup pipi orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Ucap Ny. Kwon.

"Terima kasih. Ayah dan ibu juga!" dan Hoshi benar-benar berangkat setelah mengatakan itu.

.

.

 _ **Kampus**_

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hoshi untuk segera sampai di kampus nya, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.25 dan itu artinya 5 menit lagi jam perkuliahan pertama akan di mulai, ia langsung menuju ke kelas tanpa ke kantin terlebih dulu seperti kebiasannya.

.

Matahari sudah naik sampai di atas kepala dan bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi, Hoshi keluar kelas dan melirik jam di tangannya, "Aa sudah jam 11.30 rupanya. Pantas panas sekali." Hoshi menyeka peluh di dahinya dan berjalan menuju ke kantin. Tepat saat mata sipitnya menangkap bayangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi, seseorang berteriak memanggilnya,

"Hoshi hyeong! Disini."

Itu Vernon, nama lengkapnya Hansol Vernon Chwe. Dua tahun lebih mudah dari Hoshi dan merupakan keturunan Korea-Amerika.

"Itu pasti Mingyu." Matanya tak dapat lepas dari sosok yang sejak semalam memenuhi pikirannya.

Dan benar saja, saat ia sampai di meja tempat temannya berkumpul, ia menemukan Mingyu dengan bola basket di tangan dan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Terlihat sekali ia baru saja berolahraga.

" _Konnichiwa, minna-san_." tempat duduk yang lain sudah terisi, maka mau tidak mau Hoshi duduk di samping Mingyu yang sibuk dengan peluhnya. Dan dengan inisiatif sendiri, Hoshi mengambil beberapa lembar tissue yang ada di ranselnya, kemudian menarik Mingyu supaya duduk menghadapnya dan mulai mengusap peluh lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Mingyu hanya diam saja, menurut saat Hoshi menarik tubuhnya supaya berputar dan duduk berhadapan. Saat Hoshi sedang sibuk menyeka peluhnya, Mingyu diam dan memperhatikan setiap lekuk di wajah Hoshi. Mulai dari dahi, mata, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir. Ia agak lama berhenti di objek satu itu, entah kenapa tenggorokkan nya terasa kering.

"Gulp." Mingyu susah payah menelan ludahnya.

Begitu selesai, Hoshi langsung membuang tissue nya ke tempat sampah terdekat dan kembali duduk. Mereka bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Teman mereka disanapun maklum, mereka tidak menggoda ataupun bertanya macam-macam.

Dan lama setelahnya, Mingyu mendiamkan Hoshi dan malah sibuk mengobrol dengan teman nya yang lain. Merasa diacuhkan dan tak lagi ada yang harus dilakukan disana, Hoshi memutuskan untuk pulang.

" _Minna-san_ , aku pulang duluan ya." Hoshi sudah berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, mau tak mau ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Mau kuantar?" Itu Mingyu dan wajah kurang ekspresinya.

"Tidak usah. Lanjutkan saja obrolan dengan temanmu." Hoshi menghempaskan tangan Mingyu dan berlalu dari kantin.

Hoshi melajukan mini-cooper nya dengan cepat, pemikiran-pemikiran aneh mulai bermunculan di otaknya. Seperti 'kenapa Mingyu tidak mengejarku' lalu 'Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku benci diacuhkan?' dan juga 'Kenapa juga aku berharap dia mengejarku?!"

Ah, lama-lama Hoshi jadi kesal sendiri dan memutuskan untuk masa bodoh dengan itu.

.

.

 _ **Kediaman Keluarga Kwon**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tetesan air berjatuhan dari rambut Hoshi, menandakan ia baru saja mandi. Dan sekarang ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Ia tidak peduli pada rambutnya yang basah, ia juga tidak begitu peduli jika nantinya ia akan sakit karena itu. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamar, sambil sesekali mendesah. Pasalnya, sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, namun Mingyu tak kunjung menghubunginya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan sehingga hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat malam saja ia tidak sempat?!" Rutuknya.

Entah sudah kali keberapa Hoshi mengecek ponselnya, siapa tau seseorang yang ditunggu itu mengirim pesan. Namun nihil. Hanya pemberitahuan dari sosial media yang diterima, dan ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membalasnya.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To : KMG_

 _Konbawa._

Hanya tinggal menekan tombol enter, dan pesan itu akan terkirim. Tapi ego Hoshi masih terlalu tinggi untuk menyapa duluan. Akhirnya ia hapus pesan itu dan melemparkan ponselnya asal ke ujung tempat tidur.

"Aku akan tidur saja." Ia menarik selimut bergaris hitam putih miliknya, lalu memejamkan mata. Tak butuh waktu lama dan Hoshipun tertidur.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From : Kim Mingyu_

 _Malam, hyeong._

Tepat satu menit setelah Hoshi pergi ke alam mimpi, sebuah pesan masuk. Layar ponselnya menampakkan penggalan pesan dari orang yang ia tunggu, tapi Hoshi sudah terlalu sibuk dengan mimpinya untuk sekedar mengetahui itu. Sedangkan, sang pengirim pesan di seberang sana juga tidak terlalu memikirkan pesannya yang tak kunjung terbalas. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi tidur karena waktu sudah semakin larut. _  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- TBC - _  
_

.

.

.

Foot note

 _Itterakimasu = Aku berangkat._

 _Konbawa = Selamat malam._

 _Gomenasai = Maaf._

 _Konnichiwa = Selamat Siang._

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama bisa update juga /sighed/ Maaf buat late update nya T-T saya siswa tingkat akhir, jadi mohon di maklum. Oh iya, saya mau memberitau juga, kalau rencana nya ff ini bakal dibuat seme x seme. Jadi nggak akan ada yang terlalu mendominasi lainnya, semuanya sejajar. Menurut reader-nim, bagaimana ? Atau ada saran lain ?

.

.

Ditunggu review nya ya, hontouni arigatou ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I can't move on

Mingyu x Soonyoung

Inspired by true story

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Ent, dan Diri Sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

Saat Mingyu dan Soonyoung terjebak dalam permainan yang mereka buat sendiri

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

 _._

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From : Kim Mingyu_

 _Malam, hyeong._

Tepat satu menit setelah Hoshi pergi ke alam mimpi, sebuah pesan masuk. Layar ponselnya menampakkan penggalan pesan dari orang yang ia tunggu, tapi Hoshi sudah terlalu sibuk dengan mimpinya untuk sekedar mengetahui itu. Sedangkan, sang pengirim pesan di seberang sana juga tidak terlalu memikirkan pesannya yang tak kunjung terbalas. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi tidur karena waktu sudah semakin larut.

.

.

Soonyoung x Mingyu –

.

.

 _ **Jum'at, 2 Oktober 2015**_

Pagi yang indah bagi Hoshi, tak ada jadwal kuliah juga tak ada jadwal latihan dari klub dance. Jadi, ia memutuskan unruk bermalas-malasan di ranjang dan bergulung dengan selimut kesayangan, namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hoshi, ayo bangun. Ini sudah pagi. Nanti kau terlambat." Ternyata itu Ny. Kwon, ia khawatir anaknya itu akan terlambat pergi kuliah jika masih berdiam diri di kamarnya.

Hoshi menggeliat bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya, "Iya _Okaasan_ , aku sudah bangun. Hari ini aku libur."

Rambutnya yang berantakan dan mata sipit yang terlihat masih mengantuk membuat sang ibu gemas, ia mencubit gemas pipi putra satu-satunya itu.

"Meskipun libur, bukan berarti kau bisa tidur seharian. Lekas mandi lalu sarapan, ayahmu sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Ny. Kwon mengambil jeda, "Lalu antar kami ke bandara."

"Kami? Ayah dan ibu mau pergi? Kemana?" Kening Hoshi berkerut.

"Kami mau ke Jepang untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Dan kemungkinan baru akan pulang minggu depan."

" _Wakarimashita._ Aku mandi dulu ya, _Okaasan_."

Ia mengangguk saat ibunya pergi sambil berkata, "Kalau sudah selesai, cepat turun ya."

.

.

.

Hoshi keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia ingat dari tadi ia belum mengecek ponselnya, siapa tau ada pemberitahuan penting. Tapi ia lupa dimana menyimpan benda persegi itu. Bukannya mencari, ia malah berdiam diri sambil –ceritanya- berpikir, "Dimana aku meletakkan nya ya?" gumam Hoshi.

Sampai ia teringat sesuatu, "Ah! Iya, kulemparkan ke ranjang semalam."

Hoshi berjalan menuju ranjangnya, masih dengan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya.

"Ini dia."

Akhirnya benda persegi berwarna hitam itu ketemu. Dilihatnya, ada beberapa pemberitahuan dari social media. Namun, ada 1 pemberitahuan yang paling menarik perhatiannya, yaitu sebuah pesan dari Kim Mingyu.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From : Kim Mingyu_

 _Malam, hyeong._

Hoshi langsung saja mengetikkan balasan,

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To : Kim Mingyu_

 _Ohayou, Ming. Maaf semalam aku sudah tidur._

Berhubung kamarnya ada di lantai 2, begitu menekan tombol "Send" ia langsung turun untuk sarapan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

" _Ohayou, Otousaan_." Sapa Hoshi.

" _Ohayou_." Balas ayahnya sambil menyesap sedikit kopi dari cangkirnya.

Keluarga itu makan dengan khidmat, tanpa bicara. Karena sedari kecil sudah diajarkan untuk tidak bicara saat makan. Hanya mungkin sesekali diselingi beberapa pembicaraan jika dirasa itu perlu.

Kebiasaan Hoshi dari kecil adalah jika selesai makan ia akan membantu ibunya untuk mencuci piring, "Sudah, biar aku yang melakukannya. Ibu siap-siap saja." Ujarnya saat mengambil alih piring di tangan sang Ibu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, nak." Hoshi tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi perkataan ibunya.

.

.

Soonyoung x Mingyu

.

.

Hoshi menepuk-nepuk tangannya setelah selesai memasukkan semua barang bawaan orang tuanya ke dalam taxi yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

"Sudah semua? Apa tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya namja bermata sipit itu.

"Sudah." Jawab sang ayah singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!"

Hoshi terlihat senang sekali. Bukan karena orangtua nya akan pergi. Tapi lebih karena ia akan pergi jalan-jalan ke Bandara. Ini sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir ia ke Bandara, itupun hanya untuk mengantarkan sepupunya pulang ke negerinya. Terlihat sangat kekanakan? Tidak peduli.

"Hoshi?"

"Iya, _Okaasan_?" Hoshi yang duduk di samping kursi pengemudi menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar sang Ibu memanggil namanya.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik. Selama kami tidak ada, kau jangan berbuat macam-macam. Jangan lupa makan, jangan tidur terlalu larut. Jaga kesehatanmu. Dan juga ibadah yang rajin."

"Dan jangan lupa gantikan ayah untuk hadir di acara perusahaan Sabtu nanti." Ayahnya menimpali.

"Iya. Akan aku usahakan." Ia tersenyum kecut dan bermonolog dalam hati, " _Hari Sabtu ya, berarti aku pergi dengan Mingyu_."

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Bandara Internasional Incheon, segera saja diturunkan barang bawaan mereka dan masuk ke dalam bandara.

"Panggilan pada penumpang penerbangan Asiana Airlines dengan tujuan Tokyo, Jepang diharapkan segera masuk ke dalam pesawat dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Karena pesawat akan take off 10 menit lagi."

Begitulah pengumuman dari pihak bandara, membuat kedua orang tua Hoshi mempercepat langkah mereka menuju pintu keberangkatan,

"Soonyoung, jangan lupa pesan kami ya nak. Baik-baik selama kami tidak ada." Hoshi mengangguk sambil mencium dahi sang ibu.

" _Wakarimashita_ , hati-hati di jalan. Semoga selamat sampai tujuan. Aku akan merindukan kalian."

Mr. Kwon memeluk Hoshi sebentar lalu menepuk punggungnya, "We will miss you more, son."

Setelah memastikan pesawat yang dinaiki orang tuanya sudah lepas landas, Hoshi memutuskan untuk pulang.

 _Hello_

 _Hello_

 _( Shinee : Hello )_

Ternyata ada sebuah panggilan masuk, Hoshi langsung saja menjawabnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Hoshi disini. Ada-"

"Kau dimana Kwon?"

Hoshi melepaskan sebentar ponsel yang menempel di telinganya untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon.

Mingyu.

Itulah nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Kau tidak sopan. Tunggu aku selesai bicara dulu baru bertanya." Omel Hoshi.

"Baiklah, maaf maaf. Ini aku, Mingyu."

"Iya tau. Ada apa?"

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Di Bandara Incheon. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Untuk apa disana? Kau mau pergi? Kemana? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Lalu bagaimana perjanjian kita? Aku-"

"Kim Mingyu! Tenang. Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya mengantar ayah dan ibu. Tidak perlu khawatir begitu." Hoshi berseru untuk menghentikan ocehan Mingyu.

"Oh begitu. Hehe maafkan aku." Disana Mingyu terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu disana. Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau tidak bawa mobil kan?"

" _Dari mana ia tau kalau aku tidak bawa mobil?_ " Ucap Hoshi dalam hati.

"Beri aku 30 menit."

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Pip ..

Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Mingyu mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia terlihat tampan seperti biasa, terlebih dengan kaus putih bergaris hitam, coat berwarna coklat susu yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna navy.

"Aku siap." Dan ia melesat menggunakan mobil sportnya untuk menjemput Hoshi.

.

.

Mingyu x Soonyoung

Begitu sampai di bandara, ia langsung menghubungi Hoshi untuk bertanya dimana keberadaannya. Hoshi bilang, ia menunggu sambil minum bubble tea di sebuah kafe di dekat ruang tunggu bandara.

Sewaktu sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, mata Mingyu menangkap bayangan orang yang dicari, langsung saja ia menghampirinya.

 _Cup . ._

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Hoshi dan menciumnya tepat di dahi.

Hoshi yang tidak siap dengan ciuman itu kaget dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Kwon? Kau dengar aku?" Mingyu mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Hoshi.

"O-oh? Maaf aku tidak fokus."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tau kau terpesona dengan ketampananku kan?" Mingyu mengibaskan rambutnya penuh percaya diri.

"Tsk. Percaya dirimu itu." Hoshi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin basa-basi. Aku menjemputmu karena suruhan teman-teman, mereka berencana untuk main ke rumah Jeonghan hyeong dan mereka bilang kau juga harus ikut."

"Kenapa aku baru tau?"

"Siapa suruh kau sulit dihubungi sejak semalam."

"Oh itu. Hehe maafkan. Kan aku ketiduran." Hoshi nyengir tak berdosa.

"Kau mau pulang dulu atau langsung kesana?"

"Tentu pulang dulu, makananku masih di rumah."

"Makan saja yang kau pikirkan. Ya sudah ayo kuantar pulang." Mingyu menarik tangan Hoshi lalu berjalan keluar kafe untuk kemudian pulang.

.

.

.

Mingyu x Soonyoung

.

.

Hoshi tau bagaimana rasanya menunggu dan ia benci itu, makanya ia tak ingin membuat Mingyu menunggu lama dan langsung turun saat dirasa tak ada yang tertinggal.

"Cepat sekali? Tidak biasanya."

"Memang biasanya kenapa? Seperti yang sudah mengenalku saja."

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Dasar aneh."

"Oh iya. Ayah dan ibu pergi kemana?" Mingyu bertanya sambil memperhatikan photo keluarga Kwon yang ada di tengah ruang keluarga.

Terlihat disana Hoshi kecil, dengan pipi chubby dan senyum lebarnya duduk diantara ayah dan ibunya. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Tapi Mingyu sendiri tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak dari keluarga pengusaha. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau memanggil mereka seperti orang tuamu sendiri saja tsk. Dasar sok akrab."

"Memang belum akrab. Tapi nanti pasti akrab." Gumam Mingyu.

" _Okaasan_ dan _Otousaan_ pergi ke Jepang."

"Orang tua kekasihku jadi orang tuaku juga." Mingyu menoleh dan mengendikkan bahunya cuek.

"Terserah, Mingyu. Terserah." Lama kelamaan Hoshi jengah meladeni Mingyu dan sifatnya yang sulit ditebak itu.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal? Ayo berangkat." Lagi-lagi Mingyu menarik tangan Hoshi seenaknya

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa anak ini senang sekali menarikku seenaknya." Hoshi menghela napas dan berdo'a sebelum perjalanan menuju rumah Jeonghan di mulai.

.

.

.

 _ **Rumah Jeonghan**_

 _._

 _._

Sampai di pekarangan rumah Jeonghan, sudah banyak mobil terparkir dengan rapi disana. Rupanya teman-teman mereka sudah sampai terlebih dulu.

"Kami datang." Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Wah ini dia yang ditunggu sudah datang. Ayo masuk." Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut panjang membuka pintu untuk mereka.

"Maaf terlambat. Aku harus menjemput anak ini lalu mengantarkan dia pulang dulu." Mingyu menunjuk Hoshi dengan dagunya. Yang ditunjuk hanya pura-pura tidak merasa.

"Tidak masalah, duduk saja dulu. Seungcheol sedang membuat minum untuk kalian"

" _Arigatou, nii-san."_

" _Gomawo, hyeong."_

Disana sudah ada sepuluh orang teman. Jadi totalnya adalah dua belas dengan mereka berdua. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan selaku tuan rumah, Wen Junhui, Jeon Wonwoo, dan Lee Jihoon yang merupakan teman satu angkatan Hoshi. Lee Seokmin dan Xu Minghao yang satu angkatan dengan Mingyu. Boo Seungkwan dan Hansol Vernon Chwe yang masih kelas 3 SMA. Dan yang paling muda diantara mereka, Lee Chan dan merupakan adik kelas dari dua orang yang baru disebutkan. Ngomong-ngomong, Junhui dan Minghao merupakan mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari China.

Saat yang lain sibuk mengobrol, Hoshi dan Mingyu hanya diam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau memulai pembicaraan, entah gengsi entah tidak tau harus bicara apa.

"Hey kalian! Kami ingin tau bagaimana awalnya kalian bisa saling kenal." Tanya seorang lelaki dengan senyum lebarnya, Seokmin.

"Huh? Kami?" Hoshi menunjuk dirinya dan juga Mingyu.

"Tentu. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Lalu Minghao yang biasanya terkenal pendiam ikut berbicara, "Karena sebelumnya, setau kami kalian tidak begitu dekat."

" _Ano_ .. _ano_ .. Kami ya bertemu seperti pasangan pada umumnya," Hoshi gugup, tangannya berkeringat. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Memang pasangan lainnya bagaimana, hyong?" Timpal yang paling muda diantara mereka, Lee Chan.

"Kau ini masih kecil, jangan ikut campur." Mingyu yang mengerti posisi Hoshi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah 17 tahun, bukan anak kecil lagi." Chan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yang lain hanya tertawa saat melihat interaksi ketiganya, sampai datang Seungcheol dan Jeonghan dengan makanan dan beberapa kaleng minuman di tangan mereka, "Makanan datang!" seru keduanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mereka langsung berebut mengambil makanan yang mereka suka, tak lupa dengan minumnya juga. Betapa perhatian mereka mudah dialihkan dengan makanan. Ckck.

"Jeonghan hyeong-"

"Telan dulu makanan di mulutmu baru bicara." Sela Jeonghan saat Lee Chan bicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

Chan mengunyah dengan cepat lalu minum air yang ada didepannya, "Hehe maafkan aku." Ia senyum tak berdosa. "Tidak biasanya hyeong mengundang kami kesini?" tanyanya.

"Oh itu? Kebetulan eomma dan appa sedang pergi. Jadi aku sendiri di rumah. Kalau ada kalian kan aku jadi ada yang menemani." Lelaki berambut sebahu itu tersenyum manis.

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk mendengar itu.

Kali ini giliran Seungkwan, Vernon, dan Chan untuk membersihkan piring kotor sisa mereka makan. Dan yang lain hanya bersantai sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan teman lainnya.

"Gyu, tugas Sejarahmu sudah selesai?" Seokmin dan Minghao mendekati Mingyu. Karena kebetulan mereka satu kelas dan ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan esok harinya.

"Sudah. Tapi masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kutambahkan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau pulang dari sini kita langsung kerja kelompok?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Sekalian menonton king masked singer ya, kudengar tadi pagi Sojung _jie_ terlihat di sekitar gedung SBS." Timpal Minghao dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Mau dimana?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Di rumahmu saja. Di rumahku sedang ada sepupu dan kau tau sendiri butuh waktu lama jika kita mau ke rumah Minghao di China." Seokmin sebenarnya sedang berusaha melemparkan candaan, namun kelihatannya gagal.

"Iya. Terserah."

Dan setelahnya mereka terlibat dengan berbagai macam pembicaraan. Sehingga Mingyu melupakan satu hal, yaitu Hoshi.

Karena sebelumnya sudah pernah begini, ia jadi tidak kaget. Ia terlihat biasa saja, padahal didalam hatinya ia dongkol. Tapi bibirnya tetap menampakkan senyum tiap kali ada teman yang mengajaknya bercanda atau sekedar lewat saja.

"Hoshi- _nii_." Lee Chan yang baru selesai mencuci piring itu menghempaskan dirinya ditempat kosong disebelah Hoshi.

"Kenapa hm?" Hoshi mengelus rambut yang lebih muda.

"Ajarkan aku bahasa Jepang ya? Sebentar lagi aka nada ujian, dan aku tidak mau jika harus mengulang."

"Tentu. Kau bisa mengirim pesan padaku nanti. Atau ke rumah saja dengan yang lain."

"Hoshi- _nii_ , kau terbaik!" Lee Chan berseru sambil memeluk Hoshi. Dilain tempat, Mingyu yang melihat itu berusaha menahan rasa tidak sukanya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak suka Hoshi terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Bahkan dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Sabar Mingyu. Sabar." Ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu ia berusaha mengabaikan itu dan kembali mengobrol dengan kawannya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Hoshi.

Merasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi dengan Chan, Hoshi pergi ke dapur. Saat lewat dibelakang sofa yang diduduki Mingyu dan kawan-kawan, ia mengusak rambut kekasihnya itu.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, tangan Mingyu menahan tangan yang ada di kepalanya. Hoshi kaget. Namun, ia segera mengerti keinginan kekasihnya itu. Ia mengelus rambut Mingyu sambil sesekali mengecupnya tanpa memperdulikan dua orang lain yang ada disana. "Aku harus pergi. Aku haus." Bisik Hoshi. Dan dengan tidak rela Mingyu melepaskan tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Sebenarnya Hoshi tidak haus. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari keadaan yang membuat kerja jantungnya menggila.

"Astaga, berhentilah." Gumam Hoshi sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Hoshi hyeong, kenapa?" Tanya Seungkwan yang kebetulan masih ada disana.

" _Nanimo nai_ hehe."

"Kukira kau kerasukan setan." Ucap Seungkwan sekenanya.

Mendengar itu Hoshi hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Dasar berlebihan." Bathinya.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu datang, dan menarik tangan Hoshi. "Ayo kuantar pulang sekarang. Aku sudah izin pada Jeonghan hyeong."

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Hoshi berusaha menyamai lebar langkah kaki Mingyu.

"Aku harus menjemput seseorang."

"Siapa?" Hoshi masuk kedalam mobil sport hitam milik Mingyu.

"Tidak perlu tau. Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau tidak mau memberitahu ya sudah. Biasa saja. Tidak usah begitu."

"Ini sudah biasa. Kau saja yang melebih-lebihkan."

"Aku biasa saja."

"Berisik."

 _Deg_

Hoshi yang sudah membuka mulut, siap untuk bicara itu langsung menutup rapat-rapat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Mingyu menyalakan mobil itu lalu melesat menembus ramainya jalanan Seoul di siang hari.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Foot Note :

Wakarimashita = Aku mengerti.

Moshi-moshi = Ucapan untuk/saat menjawab telepon masuk.

Arigatou = Terima kasih.

Nii-san = Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki. Kependekan dari Onii-san.

Ano = Kalau di Bahasa Indonesia, seperti "Uhm .. Itu."

Jie = Kakak perempuan.

Nanimo nai = Bukan apa-apa.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 selesai. Yeay. Maaf untuk late updatenya TAT Oh iya. Di chapter depan rencananya Mingyu sama Soonyoung mau pergi kencan nih. Kalau reader-san ada yang mau memberi masukan, kritik, ataupun saran, PM saya terbuka selebar-lebarnya.

Saya tunggu reviewnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^~


	5. Chapter 5

I can't move on

Mingyu x Soonyoung

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Ent, dan Diri Sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

Saat Mingyu dan Soonyoung terjebak dalam permainan yang mereka buat sendiri

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

" _Kalau tidak mau memberitahu ya sudah. Biasa saja. Tidak usah begitu."_

" _Ini sudah biasa. Kau saja yang melebih-lebihkan."_

" _Aku biasa saja."_

" _Berisik."_

 _Deg_

 _Hoshi yang sudah membuka mulut, siap untuk bicara itu langsung menutup rapat-rapat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela._

 _Mingyu menyalakan mobil itu lalu melesat menembus ramainya jalanan Seoul di siang hari._

.

.

.

Mingyu x Soonyoung

.

.

.

Hoshi keluar dari mobil Mingyu dan langsung berlalu begitu saja. Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih atau sekedar senyum manis yang ia berikan pada kekasih yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Nanti kukabari lagi." Mingyu berteriak dari dalam mobilnya.

Tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menoleh. Hoshi segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

Sampai malam harinya, Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengabari Hoshi. Entah sibuk atau lupa, Hoshi tidak peduli. Namun, di sisi lain sebenarnya itu membuat Hoshi sedikit cemas. Ingin mengirim pesan lebih dulu, harga dirinya menolak. Tapi jika tidak, ia makin khawatir. Dilemma, dilemma.

Lelah bertengkar dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hoshi menyerah. Jadi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil minum kebawah karena ia merasa haus.

Saat kembali ke kamar, ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di tengah ranjang yang bermotif sama dengan selimut kesayangannya dan dilihat ada sebuah pesan masuk.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Kim Mingyu_

 _Malam sayang._

 _._

 _._

Hoshi memutar bola matanya malas membaca pesan itu, "Masih ingat aku ternyata."

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: Kim Mingyu_

 _Malam._

 _._

 _._

Tak butuh waktu lama, sudah datang balasan dari Mingyu, "Sudah makan?"

"Belum. Aku tidak terbiasa makan malam."

"Ayo makan. Kalau tidak, nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Aku sakitpun apa pedulimu?"

"Jangan begitu. Kau ini kenapa hm?" Mingyu menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hoshi tau ini salah. Tidak seharusnya ia marah. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak paham kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba memburuk saat mengingat Mingyu pergi menjemput seseorang dan tidak memberitahu siapa itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok acara perusahaan keluarga kalian bukan? Kita jadi pergi?" Mingyu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena ia tau jika ini diteruskan maka mereka akan bertengkar.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: Kim Mingyu_

 _Pergi saja dengan orang yang kau jemput tadi._

.

.

Mingyu sedikit kaget saat membaca pesan itu. Biasanya Hoshi jarang menggunakan tanda baca kali ini ia menggunakannya, dan juga tanpa emoji seperti biasanya.

"Aah .. sepertinya aku tau." Mingyu menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum pernuh arti.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: NaegaHosh_

 _Sepertinya ada yang cemburu xD_

 _._

 _._

"Dasar tidak tau diri. Sudah membuat khawatir sekarang malah seenaknya menggodaku." Soonyoung mengomel setelah membaca pesan itu.

"Untuk apa cemburu? Haha."

Sebenarnya Hoshi ingin sekali memaki-maki pemuda Kim itu, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Karena apa? Mereka hanya berstatus kontrak. Untuk cemburupun ia rasa tidak boleh dan tidak perlu.

"Sudah. Jangan pura-pura begitu." Lagi-lagi Mingyu menambahkan emoji senyum menggoda disana.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku tadi tidak begitu."

"Tenang. Biasa saja. Apalah aku ini. Hahaha."

Hoshi lelah, iapun melemparkan ponselnya asal lalu menjatuhkan diri ke ranjangnya.

 _5 menit_

 _10 menit_

Mingyu belum juga membalas pesannya.

"Terserah saja. Aku tidak peduli."

Sebenarnya Hoshi sudah mau pergi tidur, kalau saja pintu rumahnya tidak diketuk dengan brutal oleh orang diluar sana.

"Tunggu sebentar." Hoshi berjalan dengan terburu-buru sambil memakai sweater biru laut miliknya.

Dan saat pintu dibuka, tampaklah sebuah bouquet besar bunga mawar berwarna merah muda.

"Hi, sayang. Merindukanku?" kepala Mingyu muncul dari balik bouquet itu.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Menemuimu. Apa lagi?"

"Tidak perlu, pulanglah. Ini sudah malam." Hoshi berniat untuk menutup pintu, namun ditahan oleh gerakan Mingyu.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu." Pinta Mingyu.

"Masuk saja. Sejak kapan kau meminta izin untuk melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Hoshi sarkastik.

Mingyu menutup pintu lalu mengikuti Hoshi yang terlihat akan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ku taruh disini ya?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menunjuk tempat kosong diatas nakas samping tempat tidur Hoshi yang dihadiahi anggukan tanpa suara.

Bermaksud untuk menghindari Mingyu, Hoshi naik ke ranjang dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut bergaris hitam-putih miliknya.

"Mau kau buangpun aku tidak peduli." Hoshi bicara dari balik selimut.

"Ya sudah. Maafkan aku ya?" Mingyu mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Hoshi. Ia membelai kepala Hoshi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tidak salah. Dan tolong jauhkan tanganmu itu." Hoshi menggerakkan kepalanya dengan maksud untuk menepis tangan Mingyu.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin minta maaf."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli."

Mingyu menghela napasnya, "Kalau begitu aku pulang, ini sudah hampir larut. Mimpi indah Soonyoung-ie." Mingyu mengusap kepala Hoshi sekali lagi dan menciumnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau sudah sampai, kabari aku." Hoshi berbisik lirih tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kwon dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya, karena ia tau Hoshi masih mengkhawatirkannya.

Mobil sport berwarna hitam itu membelah jalanan malam Kota Seoul dengan kecepatan rendah. Mingyu tak dapat berhenti memikirkan betapa manisnya Hoshi saat dia merajuk.

"Untung tadi jalan yang kulewati tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Jadi bisa sekalian mampir." Mingyu terkekeh.

Jadi begini. Tadi setelah mengantar orang yang dijemputnya, Mingyu berniat untuk mampir ke sebuah kedai pinggir jalan untuk minum soju. Karena ia sudah tak lagi dibawah umur, maka tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya untuk melakukan itu. Pada saat memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim pesan pada Hoshi. Namun, yang ia rasakan adalah Hoshi marah, moodnya berubah. Ia tidak tau kenapa. Akhirnya ia batalkan niat awalnya dan beralih menuju ke rumah Hoshi.

Diperjalanan, ia mendatangi toko bunga langganan ibunya untuk membeli sebuah bouquette bunga mawar merah yang rencananya akan diberikan pada Hoshi. Siapa tau dengan itu Hoshi akan lebih mudah memaafkannya.

Perjalanan dirasakan begitu singkat saat mobilnya sudah memasuki halaman rumah milik keluarga Kim.

"Aku pulang." Seru Mingyu saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Sudah pulang, nak? Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan Nyonya besar di rumah itu, Ny. Kim.

"Iya, Eomma. Baik, baik sekali." Mingyu terkekeh sembari berjalan mendekati ibunya, "Tidak biasanya Eomma sudah pulang?"

Ny. Kim memeluk anaknya dengan erat, "Kebetulan pekerjaan hari ini tidak begitu banyak, jadi Eomma bisa pulang lebih cepat. Oh iya, sekarang mandi, ganti bajumu lalu makan. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Wah benarkah, Eomma?" Kedua mata Mingyu berbinar. Karena ini sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ibu memasak untuknya.

Bila ibunya sedang sibuk bekerja, memang masih ada juru masak kepercayaan keluarganya, namun semua terasa berbeda dengan masakan ibunya.

Ny. Kim mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu mendorong Mingyu ke arah kamarnya, "Jangan terlalu lama. Nanti makananmu dingin."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Tentu!"

.

.

.

"Appa sudah pulang?" Tanya Mingyu saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menyesap kopi hitam dari cangkir kesayangannya.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri." Ucap Tn. Kim sembari tersenyum, "Kemari jagoan Appa. Apa kau tidak merindukan Pak Tua ini?" Tn. Kim merentangkan tangannya. Mingyu yang mengertipun langsung menghampiri sang Ayah dan memeluknya.

"Rindu. Rindu sekali sampai rasanya sakit, Appa." Mingyu mendramatisir.

Tn. Kim melepaskan pelukan itu. Mingyu lalu mengambil tempat duduk didepan sang Ayah.

"Kapan terakhir kalinya kita makan bersama seperti ini ya? Aku sampai lupa rasanya." Ucap Mingyu di sela-sela kegiatan makan malam keluarga itu.

"Kau berlebihan sekali." Canda Tn. Kim.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Appa. Itu benar. Appa dan Eomma kan terlalu sering sibuk sampai lupa padaku."

"Bukan begitu, Nak. Kami juga kan kerja untukmu."

"Appa- "

"Sudah. Sudah. Ayo cepat di makan, makanan kalian sudah dingin." Ny. Kim mengalihkan pembicaraan yang ia sudah tau akan kemana arahnya.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya, apa kau sudah punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Ny. Kim sembari meletakkan makanan penutup di meja makan.

"E-eh itu." Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Kenapa Eomma bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kalau belum, kami mau memperkenalkan anak rekan kerja kami padamu. Siapa tau kau tertarik."

"Terima kasih Eomma, tapi aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Wah benarkah? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

"Namanya Kwon Soonyoung, Eomma. Tapi dia lebih sering dipanggil Hoshi."

"Kwon? Apa dia anak dari keluarga pemilik Kwon Corp?"

Mingyu mengangguk tak yakin, "Sepertinya iya."

Ny. Kim tersenyum, "Kebetulan sekali! Memang dia yang akan kami kenalkan padamu. Ah kalau jodoh sudah pasti bertemu ya. Eomma senang sekali."

"Haha iya jodoh." Mingyu mengecilkan volume suaranya saat mengucapkan kata jodoh.

"Dia anak yang sopan dan manis. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Kapan-kapan jangan lupa ajak dia ke rumah."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, ia tak ingin menjanjikan apapun pada Eomma-nya. Karena seperti yang diketahui, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kontrak dan sebentar lagi waktu mereka akan habis.

"Aku tidur duluan ya Appa, Eomma. Selamat malam."

"Mimpi indah, Nak. Jangan lupa berdo'a."

Mingyu mencium pipi Ibunya lalu pergi ke kamar.

.

.

Mingyu duduk di sisi ranjang king size miliknya dan mengusak rambutnya kasar, "Astaga. Dosaku baru saja bertambah."

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jika nanti orang tuanya tau bahwa ia dan Hoshi hanya bermain-main. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan keduanya. Tapi di lain sisi, ia juga tidak ingin melanggar perjanjian nya dengan Hoshi.

"Hoshi. Kwon Soonyoung. Hoshi Kwon." Mingyu menggumamkan nama itu berulangkali.

"Astaga! Aku sampai lupa mengabarinya." Buru-buru dicari ponsel miliknya itu. Setelah ketemu, dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan masuk.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: NaegaHosh_

잘 도착한거야?

.

.

"Ini sudah satu jam yang lalu. Mungkin dia sudah tidur." Meskipun ia yakin dengan pendapatnya barusan, Mingyu tetap mengetikkan balasan untuk Hoshi-nya.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: NaegaHosh_

 _Malam Soonyoung._

 _Maaf aku baru membalas pesanmu._

 _Aku sudah sampai di rumah kok._

 _Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku._

.

.

Mingyu menekan tombol -send- setelah menyisipkan emoji berbentuk hati.

Sedikit banyak, ia tahu kalau Hoshi tidak bisa tidur terlalu malam. Makan iapun memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Siapa tau ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikiran nya itu.

.

.

 _ **Sabtu, 3 Oktober 2015**_

.

.

" _Ohayou_." Itulah yang pertama kali Hoshi ucapkan saat bangun tidur. Ia mengusap matanya yang masih berat lalu melihat jam di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Masih pagi ternyata. Ah aku mau tidur lagi" Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 tapi karena hari ini akhir minggu Hoshi tidak ada jadwal kuliah, maka ia membaringkan lagi dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Eh!" Hoshi teringat sesuatu, ia terlonjak kaget dan langsung duduk.

"Sekarang kan hari Sabtu! Artinya aku harus pergi ke acara perusahaan _Otousan_. Dengan Mingyu." Volume suaranya semakin mengecil diakhir kalimat. Ia menghela napasnya pasrah.

Tujuan ia melakukan hubungan kontrak sudah di depan mata. Ia rasa setelah hari ini berakhir, semuanya tak akan sama lagi. Sedikit banyak ia merasa gelisah, karena tanpa disadari ia mulai terbiasa dengan Mingyu dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Kalau kontrak mereka selesai, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Ia menggeleng kuat untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifnya. Kemudian Hoshi bergegas merapihkan tempat tidurnya lalu mandi.

.

.

"Oh iya. Anak itu belum membalas pesanku semalam." Sambil mengeringkan rambut, Hoshi mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat apakah ada pesan atau tidak.

Dari sekian banyak pemberitahuan yang ada, pesan dari seorang Kim Mingyu lah yang paling menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: Kim Mingyu_

 _Ohayou, Ming._

 _Jangan lupa sarapan._

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

 _._

 _._

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja." Gumam Hoshi sambil membaca pesan itu.

Di sisi lain, Mingyu yang baru bangun langsung membalas pesan Hoshi.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: NaegaHosh_

 _Pagi Soonyoung._

 _Iya, kau juga._

.

.

Hari Sabtu, akhir minggu. Yang berarti tidak ada pelayan di rumah karena ini waktu bagi mereka untuk libur. Jadi, Hoshi terpaksa memasak ramen untuk sarapan kali ini.

Hoshi memanaskan air lalu memasukkannya kedalam cup ramen setelah mendidih. Ditunggu beberapa saat dan ramen instan buatan Kwon Soonyoung siap dihidangkan.

Hoshi menatap cup itu dengan takjub, ia bangga pada hasil buatannya.

"Kemampuanku memang tak diragukan lagi." Hoshi menepuk dadanya.

Padahal itu hanya ramen instan. Anak sekolah dasarpun bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Tapi sesekali membanggakan diri bukan masalah, kan?

Hoshi makan sambil bermain ponsel. Membuka akun Instagram miliknya sambil sesekali menekan tombol love pada foto di timeline.

 _Kakao Talk . ._

Dering ponselnya menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: KMG_

 _Hari ini jadi, kan?_

 _Aku akan menjemputmu jam 4 sore nanti._

 _Bersiaplah._

.

.

Tanpa diingatkanpun Hoshi sudah tau. Maka setelah menyelesaikan makannya, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan memilih baju yang akan dipakainya nanti malam.

"Ini dia." Mata Hoshi menatap coat panjang berwarna biru-hitam, kemeja lengan panjang yang juga berwarna hitam namun dengan garis putih di bagian tengahnya.

"Sebentar. Dimana aku menaruhnya ya?" Hoshi membuka lapisan bajunya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Disini rupanya." Ia menarik sebuah celana kain berwarna hitam dari dalam lemarinya.

"Semua sudah ada. Aku siap!" Hoshi kembali merapikan tumpukkan bajunya yang sempat berantakan akibat ulahnya tadi.

.

.

Meskipun jam baru menunjukkan pukul 15.45 KST namun Mingyu sudah siap. Ia sudah rapi dan tampan seperti biasanya.

Sekali lagi mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Mingyu tampak bersinar dengan coat panjang berwarna hitam dan celana yang berwarna senada, kemeja putih serta sebuah sweater berwarna abu-abu. Dasi bermotif kotak-kotak merah pun sudah tergantung sempurna di lehernya.

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu."

Ny. Kim yang aneh melihat putranya berpenampilan rapi di Sabtu malam itu terheran, "Wah putra Eomma sudah tampan. Mau kencan ya?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu Eomma. Aku mau menemani Soonyoung ke acara perusahaan keluarganya."

"Ah sama saja. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Nak. Sampaikan salam dari Eomma pada Soonyoung."

Setelah pamit, Mingyu langsung melajukan mobilnya ke arah rumah Hoshi. Tak lupa ia membeli se-bouquet bunga mawar pink untuk kekasih bermata sipitnya itu.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: NaegaHosh_

 _Aku di depan rumahmu._

 _Cepat keluar._

.

.

Hoshi yang kebetulan sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga melirik jam dinding yang tidak pernah diganti sejak ia kelas 1 SMA itu.

"Terlalu cepat. Masih jam 4 lebih 15 menit." Gumamnya.

"Masuklah." Hoshi membuka pintu.

"Ini untukmu dan Eomma menitip salam juga." Mingyu mengeluarkan bouquet bunga yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Tunggu .. Bagaimana Eomma mu bisa tau tentang uhm- kita?"

"Aku yang memberitahu."

Hoshi tercekat, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Astaga, Ming- Tapi sudahlah. Sudah terjadi ini."

Asalnya Hoshi ingin menanyakan banyak hal perihal itu pada Mingyu, tapi entah kenapa di detik berikutnya ia berubah pikiran.

"Aku mana tau Eomma akan bertanya seperti itu." Mingyu mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di ruang keluarga itu.

"Seperti apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Tch. Ngomong-ngomong kau terlalu cepat. Acaranya masih lama. Dan uhm- terima kasih untuk ini." Ia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Jangan bilang kau belum mandi?" Tanya Mingyu menyelidik. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Hoshi dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Ia berdecak malas, "Tsk."

"Memang belum." Dengan cueknya Hoshi menaruh nampan berisi cookies cokelat dan juga segelas jus jeruk di hadapan Mingyu.

"Sekarang cepat mandi, atau kita akan terlambat."

"Iya. Ini baru mau. Kau bawel sekali."

"Terserah." Mingyu mengendikkan bahunya lalu memakan sepotong cookies yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

\- Mingyu x Soonyoung -

.

.

Hoshi menepuk bahu Mingyu yang sedang asyik dengan kartun spongebob di televisi miliknya, "Ayo berangkat."

"Oh? Cepat sekali."

Hoshi mencibir ke arah Mingyu, "Memangnya siapa yang tadi menyuruhku untuk cepat mandi?"

Yang dicibir hanya terkekeh lalu menekan tombol OFF pada remote yang tergeletak di meja.

"Ayo berangkat!" Refleks Mingyu menggamit lengan Hoshi menuju ke mobilnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona." Mingyu membukakan pintu mobil sport itu lalu melakukan gerakan layaknya seorang pelayan pada majikannya.

Tidak terima dipanggil begitu Hoshi menyentil pelan dahi Mingyu, "Nona apanya? Aku ini laki-laki."

Mingyu mengaduh sambil pura-pura mengusap dahinya yang sakit, "Tapi kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki."

Karena jengah dan tak mau memulai perdebatan dengan Mingyu, Hoshi memilih diam dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman lalu duduk dengan tenang.

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh mereka isi dengan obrolan ringan dan sesekali melempar rayuan satu sama lain. Tapi itu berhasil membuat rona merah menjalar dari pipi hingga ke telinga Hoshi dan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan bagi Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu, aku mohon bantuanmu." Hoshi menggenggam tangan kiri Mingyu saat mereka sedang ada di parkiran.

"Aku tau. Ayo kita keluar." Mingyu tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Hoshi.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, pasalnya sudah banyak wartawan dari berbagai media yang siap untuk mengabadikan gerak-gerik setiap tamu undangan disana. Maklum saja, perusahaan mereka sudah berkala internasional. Jadi, kalau ada acarapun akan banyak media yang meliput.

Itu semua membuat Hoshi gugup, terlihat dari setetes keringat yang meluncur bebas dari dahinya yang tertangkap oleh pandangan Mingyu.

"Jangan gugup, aku disini." Mingyu berbisik sambil mengusap dahi itu.

"Hu'um." Hoshi mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang nyatanya dapat mengurangi tingkat kegugupannya.

"Wah selamat datang Tn. Muda Kwon!" Ucap Tn. Lee yang merupakan salah satu kolega bisnis keluarga mereka.

" _Domou arigatou, Ojisan_." Hoshi menyambut jabatan tangan dari lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

Pandangan Tn. Lee menangkap kehadiran Mingyu, "Oh! Bukankah ini anak dari keluarga Kim?"

"Iya. Saya Kim Mingyu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tn. Lee." Mingyu tersenyum lalu membungkuk 90 derajat. Sedikit banyak ia tau siapa saja yang hadir di acara ini, karena mereka juga merupakan rekan bisnis keluarganya atau beberapa pernah bertemu di acara perusahaan lain.

"Ah! Jadi kau dengannya sekarang, Tn. Muda Kwon? Kalian cocok sekali." Tn. Lee menepuk pundak Hoshi yang hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

Tiba saatnya memberi sambutan, itu artinya Hoshi harus naik ke panggung dan berbicara untuk menggantikan sang ayah.

"Selamat malam hadirin sekalian. Saya Kwon Soonyoung berdiri disini untuk menggantikan Otousan. Beliau menyampaikan banyak terima kasih dan maaf karena tidak bisa datang di karenakan ada kepentingan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan-"

Begitu singkatnya sambutan dari Hoshi. Setelah turun dari panggung ia langsung berjalan ke arah Mingyu yang terlihat sedang menikmati makanan pembuka.

"Kerja bagus Kwon!" Mingyu mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Terima kasih." Hoshi mengangguk lemah.

Mereka menikmati acara itu beserta hiburan yang ada, namun tiba-tiba Hoshi merasa tidak enak badan dan pamit untuk pulang terlebih dulu.

" _Ojisan_ , aku merasa tidak enak badan. Bolehkah aku pulang duluan?" Bisiknya pada orang kepercayaan keluarga mereka, Tn. Park.

"Kau sakit, Tn. Muda? Tidak apa. Pulanglah. Semoga cepat sembuh." Tn. Park mengkhawatirkan Hoshi yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

" _Domou, Ojisan_." Hoshi mengangguk lemah lalu menghampiri Mingyu.

"Ming, ayo pulang. Aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"Eoh? Pantas saja tanganmu terasa hangat. Ya sudah ayo kuantar pulang."

Diperjalanan pulang, Hoshi tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya karena kebetulan udara sedang dingin. Melihat itu, Mingyu berinisiatif membuka coatnya dan ia gunakan itu untuk menyelimuti Hoshi. Berharap dapat mengurangi dingin yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu.

"Soonyoung, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Mingyu menepuk pelan pundak Hoshi untuk membangunkannya. Namun, nyatanya itu tidak berhasil. Yang akhirnya membuat Mingyu memutuskan untuk menggendong Hoshi ala bridal menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kau cukup berat untuk ukuran tubuhmu yang kecil ya." Mingyu bermonolog.

Setelah melepaskan sepatu, kaus kaki, dan dasi yang membelit leher Hoshi, Mingyu berniat untuk pulang. Namun, sebelumnya memnyelimuti tubuh Hoshi sampai leher.

"Sepertinya tidak apa jika aku menciumnya. Dia kan kekasihku." Mingyu mencium dahi Hoshi sekejap. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada bibir tipis kemerahan itu. Entah dorongan dari mana, ia mulai menutup matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Hoshi.

"Manis." Gumamnya di sela-sela ciuman sepihak itu. Mingyu terbuai, ia mulai memberi sedikit tekanan disana. Berkali-kali ia mengecap rasa manis yang mulai membuatnya ketagihan.

Selama memiliki kekasih, belum pernah Mingyu seberani ini. Namun entah pada Soonyoung ia ingin sekali merasakan bibir yang sering menyunggingkan senyum lebar itu.

Hoshi menggeliat, ia merasa tidurnya terganggu. Mingyu yang menyadari itu pun dengan terpaksa menyudahi ciumannya. Sekali lagi ia mengecup dahi Hoshi dan berucap, " _Jaljjayo_ , Soonyoung. Cepat sembuh."

Dan setelahnya Mingyu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kwon.

.

.

Oh tapi apakah kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, Kim Mingyu?

.

.

.

.

\- TBC –

.

.

.

.

Foot Note

Domou Arigatou = Terima kasih banyak.

Ojisan = Paman.

잘 도착한거야?= Did you arrived safely?

.

.

.

Wah akhirnya chapter 5 yang penuh perjuangan buat nulisnya selesai T-T UN pun sudah selesai yeay! Terima kasih buat yang sudah nunggu dan juga baca. Selamat datang buat reader baru! Semoga suka dengan ceritanya! Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan, saya masih belajar buat cerita. Buat yang nanya dimana Jisoo nya, tunggu aja ya! Hehe.

Ditunggu reviewnya ya! ^^~


	6. Chapter 6

Moving on isn't easy

Mingyu x Soonyoung

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Ent, dan diri idol sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

Saat Mingyu dan Soonyoung terjebak dalam permainan yang mereka buat sendiri

.

.

.

 _Hoshi menggeliat, ia merasa tidurnya terganggu. Mingyu yang menyadari itu pun dengan terpaksa menyudahi ciumannya. Sekali lagi ia mengecup dahi Hoshi dan berucap, "Jaljjayo, Soonyoung. Cepat sembuh."_

 _Dan setelahnya Mingyu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kwon._

 _Oh tapi apakah kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, Kim Mingyu?_

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Keadaan semakin memburuk, suhu tubuh Hoshi tiba-tiba naik namun ia merasakan kedinginan yang teramat sangat. Bibirnya tak henti memanggil sang ibu. Orang kepercayaan keluarganya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghubungi Ny. Kwon yang sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis dengan suaminya. Beberapa kali tidak terhubung, akhirnya telepon itu terjawab.

"Soonyoung sakit? Bagaimana bisa?" Dari nada suaranya terdengar bahwa ibu dari Kwon Soonyoung merasa khawatir pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Sayapun tidak tau, tapi Tuan Muda memang sudah terlihat pucat sedari pesta perusahaan tadi. Bahkan ia meminta izin untuk pulang terlebih dulu pada saya."

" _Sou ka._ Kami akan pulang malam ini juga. Sekarang tolong masakkan ia bubur dan berikan obat penurun panas."

"Baik Nyonya." Orang kepercayaan keluarga itupun menutup sambungan telepon nya dengan Ny. Kwon lalu segera melaksanakan perintah yang tadi diberikan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Mingyu merasa sesuatu mengganjal perasaannya. Entah kenapa ia terus terpikirkan lelaki mungil yang berstatus sebagai kekasih kontraknya. Ini bukan firasat baik. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Soonyoung yang sedang sakit. Akhirnya ia menepikan mobilnya lalu menghubungi ibunya di rumah.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Eomma."

"Mingyu, dimana kau nak?"

"Aku dijalan pulang, Eomma. Tapi Soonyoung sakit. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya." Suara Mingyu terdengar melemah.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, Eomma. Akupun tak begitu tau. Suhu tubuhnya memang sudah hangat dari tadi sore." Mingyu menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursinya, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Eomma?"

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak masalah jika aku pulang terlambat? Aku ingin menemaninya. Ayah dan ibunya sedang tak ada di rumah."

Ny. Kim yang mengerti keinginan anaknya itupun mengangguk meskipun ia tau itu takkan terlihat oleh sang putra, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan macam-macam dan cepat pulang jika sudah selesai. Jangan lupa masakkan bubur untuknya. Kau sendiri jangan lupa makan."

"Eomma bisa percaya padaku. _Gomawo_ , Eomma."

"Iya. Sudah cepat sana."

" _Eomma, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo_."

" _Nado_."

 _Piip_

Tepat setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus, Mingyu memutar balikkan mobilnya menuju ke rumah keluarga Kwon.

Untungnya, Mingyu belum terlalu jauh sehingga ia tak butuh waktu lama supaya sampai ke tempat yang dituju.

"Permisi." Mingyu mengetuk pintu kediaman Keluarga Kwon dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Tuan Muda Kim?" Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Tn. Park, orang kepercayaan keluarga Kwon yang tadi mereka temui di pesta perayaan perusahaan muncul dari balik pintu.

"Iya, Ahjussi. Ini aku. Bagaimana keadaan Soonyoung?"

"Suhu tubuhnya sedikit naik. Saya baru saja memeriksanya."

Mingyu mengangguk pertanda mengerti, "Saya sudah menghubungi Tn. dan Ny. Kwon. Sekarang saya-"

Mingyu mengiterupsi, "Ahjussi, maaf jika tidak sopan. Tapi boleh izinkan aku masuk dulu?"

"Ah iya, maafkan saya. Silahkan masuk Tuan." Dibukanya pintu itu lebih lebar, dan Mingyupun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah bernuansa pastel milik keluarga Kwon.

Belum sempat dipersilahkan untuk duduk, Mingyu sudah menanyakan hal yang lain, "Ahjussi, tolong tunjukkan dimana dapurnya. Aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk Soonyoung."

"Tapi Tuan Muda-"

"Tidak apa. Ahjussi istirahat saja."

"Kalau begitu mari saya antar, Tuan Muda." Mingyu mengangguk, ia mengikuti Tn. Park dari belakang. Mereka melewati ruang tamu, lalu berbelok menuju lorong di belakang tangga. Di dinding terdapat banyak foto keluarga Kwon, namun ada juga foto Hoshi seorang diri. Mulai dari ia kecil, hingga saat ini. Semua berjajar dengan rapi.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Bahan-bahan yang sekiranya Tuan butuhkan sudah tersedia di lemari pendingin. Tuan bisa memanggil saya jika perlu bantuan. Sekarang saya undur diri." Tn. Park membungkukkan dirinya lalu pergi.

Mingyupun membungkukkan dirinya sebagai tanda hormat kepada yang lebih tua, " _Kamsahamnida,_ ahjussi."

Dengan terampil, Mingyu meracik bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubur. Beruntung, ia sempat belajar memasak dari ibunya. Ternyata itu berguna disaat genting seperti ini. Sambil menunggu buburnya matang, Mingyu menyempatkan diri menengok keadaan Hoshi.

 _Ceklek_

Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan.

" _Okaasan_ .." Didengarnya rintihan Hoshi memanggil sang ibu. Mingyu meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hoshi untuk sekedar memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Bukan, Soonyoung. Ini aku."

"Huh? Mingyu?" Tanpa perlu membuka matanya pun Hoshi tau bahwa itu suara milik seorang Kim Mingyu.

Hoshi sebenarnya bingung, kenapa lelaki itu bisa ada disini, di rumahnya, atau lebih tepatnya ada di kamarnya. Karena seingatnya tadi Mingyu sudah pulang. Tapi tak mau ambil pusing, karena kepalanya sedang sakit ia memilih untuk mengabaikan itu.

"Iya, Mingyu. Tidurlah lagi, sebentar lagi buburmu matang."

"Hm." Hoshi menarik selimutnya, lalu kembali tidur. Namun, dirasa sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh sisi kiri pelipisnya. Dingin. Mingyu menciumnya.

Lelaki kelahiran tahun 1997 itu kembali ke dapur. Buburnya sudah matang, obat penurun demam juga sudah tersedia. Ia tinggal menghangatkan air untuk membuat kompresan.

Dicampurnya sedikit air hangat dengan air dingin sampai didapat suhu yang pas. Tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang terletak di dekat kotak P3K.

"Nah sudah selesai." Mingyu tersenyum lebar, lalu membawa semua itu ke kamar Hoshi.

"Ya! Soonyoung- _ie_ , bangun. Makan dulu sedikit. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu." Diletakkannya bubur itu di nakas sebelah tempat tidur.

"Berisik. Aku ini sedang sakit." Hoshi membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Mingyu.

"Sedikit saja. Lalu minum obatmu." Bujuk Mingyu, suaranya melunak.

"Tidak mau. Malas."

"Makan atau kucium sampai kau tak bisa napas?" Goda Mingyu.

Mata Hoshi yang mulanya tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka dengan lebar, "B-baiklah. Sedikit saja."

"Tapi suapi aku." Ucapnya sambil mendudukan diri dan bersandar dengan tumpukkan bantal dibelakangnya.

"Dengan senang hati." Mingyu tersenyum miring. Ia lalu menyuapi Hoshi dengan sabar, sedikit demi sedikit sampai semua bubur di mangkuk itu habis dan memberikan obat penurun panas.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa tidur lagi." Mingyu mengurangi satu per satu bantal yang menjadi sandaran Hoshi lalu menyelimutinya sampai sebatas leher. Kemudian ia mencelupkan handuk kedalam air hangat dan memasangkannya di dahi Hoshi.

Mingyu lalu membereskan sisa makanan tadi dan pergi ke dapur sebentar. Tak lupa ia mengisi perutnya yang masih kosong karena tidak sempat memakan apapun di pesta tadi. Saat kembali ke kamar didengarnya Hoshi merintih kedinginan, " _Okaasan_ , dingin."

Terlihat benar Hoshi sedang tidak sehat, uap mengepul dari mulutnya. Wajah dan telinganya pun kemerahan karena suhu tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi. Sekali lagi Mingyu membenarkan letak selimut Hoshi. Lalu, ia mendudukan dirinya disamping tempat tidur, menggenggam tangan Hoshi dengan erat dan mengecupnya berharap itu dapat mengurangi dingin yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu, "Cepat sembuh, Soonyoung. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Meski sudah diserang rasa kantuk yang hebat, Mingyu tetap memaksakan dirinya supaya terjaga sepanjang malam hanya untuk memeriksa keadaan Soonyoung dan sesekali mengganti kompresnya.

.

.

 _ **Minggu, 4 Oktober 2015**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **03:30 AM**_

.

.

Ayah dan Ibu Hoshi baru sampai dini hari, karena perjalanan mereka sempat terhalang oleh cuaca yang buruk dan juga kemacetan sepanjang perjalanan. Akhir minggu membuat banyak orang keluar rumah di waktu yang berada di luar dugaan.

Saat akan melihat keadaan putranya, Ny. Kwon melihat seorang pemuda lain sedang duduk dan menelungkupkan kepalanya disamping sang putra. Ia lalu mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk memperhatikan dari luar.

Mingyu terbangun. Ia memeriksa handuk yang ada di dahi Hoshi, ternyata sudah dingin. Lalu ia mengganti kompres itu dan mengusap peluh didahi kekasihnya, tak sadar kalau seseorang membuka pintu kamar dan memperhatikannya.

"Siapa pemuda itu?" Tanya Ny. Kwon pada Tn. Park.

"Dia Kim Mingyu. Putra sulung keluarga Kim, salah satu kolega bisnis perusahaan kita. Tuan Muda semalam datang ke pesta dengannya."

"Ia terlihat begitu khawatir." Gumam wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tuan Muda Kim disini sejak kemarin malam. Ia jugalah yang membuatkan bubur untuk Tuan Muda Kwon."

" _Sou desu ni?_ Sepertinya mereka punya hubungan khusus." Ny. Kwon sekejap menampakkan wajah tak percayanya lalu menutup pintu kamar sang putra.

Tn. Park hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu mengikuti Ny. Kwon yang berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, "Saya sudah merapikan kamar Tuan dan Nyonya. Silahkan jika ingin istirahat, perjalanan jauh pasti melelahkan."

"Terima kasih Tn. Park. Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang." Ucap ayah Hoshi.

"Baik, Tuan."

.

.

 _ **06:00 AM**_

 _._

 _._

"Ah- sudah pagi rupanya." Mingyu baru saja bangun dari tidur singkatnya, ia merenggangkan dirinya yang terasa sedikit kaku karena semalaman duduk disamping tempat tidur sang kekasih.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Mingyu pergi ke dapur untuk memasakkan sarapan bagi Hoshi. Saat sedang asyik, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengiterupsi kegiatannya.

" _Ohayou_ , Mingyu- _kun_." Itu Ny. Kwon yang baru saja datang diiringi dengan suaminya dibelakang.

"A-ah. Selamat pagi, Ahjumma." Mingyu tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh! Selamat pagi, Kwon Ahjussi." Ucapnya saat matanya menangkap sosok ayah dari sang kekasih yang sudah duduk dengan secangkir kopi dan koran edisi hari itu ditangannya.

"Ya. Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Kim." Ayah Hoshi tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Nampaknya sekarang Mingyu tau dari mana senyum manis dan mata sipit Hoshi berasal. Itu benar-benar turunan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Sudah, biar Ahjumma saja yang memasak."

"Tidak apa, Ahjumma. Lagipula ini sudah hampir matang."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu Ahjumma minta tolong ya? Sekarang Ahjumma akan memasak sarapan untuk kita."

"Tentu, Ahjumma."

Ini hari Minggu, itu berarti maid di rumah keluarga Kwon libur. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Hoshi sering membuat makanan untuk dirinya sendiri jika sudah akhir minggu, tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini karena ia sedang sakit jadi kegiatan memasaknya digantikan oleh orang lain yaitu Mingyu dan juga Ny. Kwon.

Pada akhirnya dapur itu penuh dengan perbincangan ringan antara Mingyu dengan anggota keluarga Kwon yang lain. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa saat mereka membicarakan suatu hal yang lucu.

"Jadi, Kim Mingyu. Boleh _ojisan_ bertanya padamu?" Tanya Tn. Kwon disela-sela pembicaraan mereka.

"Tentu, ahjussi. Silahkan." Mingyu menjawab sambil terus mengaduk bubur yang sudah hampir matang di pancinya.

"Kau dan Soonyoung, ada hubungan apa diantara kalian berdua?"

 _Freeze_

Seketika tangan Mingyu berhenti dari kegiatan mengaduknya, ia sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan itu.

"A-ah itu. Kami .." Mingyu kesulitan menemukan definisi yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hubungan yang ia jalani dengan Hoshi.

Namun sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berada di pihak Mingyu. Saat sedang dilanda kebingungan, panci berisi bubur miliknya mengeluarkan bunyi mendidih. Langsung saja ia mematikan kompor dan meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar Hoshi sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Tn. Kwon.

.

.

Mingyu meletakkan bubur itu disamping tempat tidur Hoshi. Lalu segera bersiap pulang. Ia menutup pintu kamar Hoshi dengan pelan. Bukan tak ingin pamit pada sang kekasih, sebenarnya ia ingin, bahkan sangat ingin. Namun Mingyu tak mau mengganggu tidur lelaki mungilnya itu.

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma. Aku pamit pulang."

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Ayo sarapan dengan kami dulu." Ajak Ny. Kwon.

"Terima kasih, Ahjumma. Tapi _Eomma_ sudah menunggu di rumah. Takut beliau khawatir jika aku tidak segera pulang."

"Ah begitu. Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan. Terima kasih sudah merawat Soonyoung, ya?"

"Dengan senang hati, Ahjumma." Mingyu tersenyum sembari membungkukkan dirinya.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salam kami pada orangtuamu." Tambah Tn. Kwon saat mengantar Mingyu sampai depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Tentu, Ahjussi. Akan aku sampaikan. Sekarang aku pulang dulu." Mingyu tersenyum dan melajukan mobil sportnya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kwon.

.

.

"Soonyoung, ayo bangun nak. Sarapan dulu." Ucap Ny. Kwon sambil membangun sang putra.

" _Okaasan_ sudah pulang?" Tanya Hoshi sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya di pagi yang menurutnya dingin itu.

"Iya. Kami langsung pulang begitu mendengar kau sakit." Diusapnya lembut surai milik anaknya.

" _Okaasan, neomu bogoshipeo_." Hoshi memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"Iya. _Okaasan_ juga merindukanmu." Ny. Kwon membalas pelukan putranya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo makan dulu buburmu. Supaya lekas sembuh." Hoshi mengangguk, ia menerima suapan demi suapan dari ibunya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong seseorang bernama Kim Mingyu baru saja pulang. Kalian sepertinya punya hubungan khusus ya?" Tanya Ny. Kwon memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

 _Uhuk!_

Hoshi tersedak. Buru-buru ia meminum segelas air yang ada di atas nakas disamping tempat tidurnyan.

" _Okaasan_ kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ia terlihat begitu khawatir sampai terjaga untukmu sepanjang malam. Tn. Park juga bilang kau pergi dengannya saat perayaan perusahaan."

"Ah- itu. Bisa dibilang begitu." Hoshi tersenyum kikuk, ia berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Ny. Kwon mengangguk, "Suapan terakhir. Ayo buka mulutmu Aaa-" Hoshi menerima dengan senang hati suapan dari ibunya.

Setelah memastikan sang putra meminum obatnya, Ny. Kwon segera meninggalkan kamar itu karena ia mesti mengurusi beberapa hal. Hari libur bukan berarti pekerjaan juga libur.

.

.

Hoshi merasa dirinya sudah lebih baik. Suhu tubuhnyapun sudah menurun dibandingkan dengan tadi malam. Dan sekarang ia memutuskan untuk menyambut hari Minggu yang cerah dengan membereskan kamarnya terlebih dulu. Namun saat menyingkap selimutnya, terlihat sebuah coat panjang berwarna hitam yang sepengetahuannya itu milik Mingyu terjatuh.

Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur miliknya lalu memungut coat itu, "Kim Mingyu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Hoshi tak mengerti. Status mereka hanya kekasih kontrak tapi kenapa perhatian dan juga kasih sayang Mingyu terasa begitu nyata? Ini memang benar sifat seorang Kim Mingyu atau hanya sekedar caranya menunjukkan sebuah keprofesionalitasan? Detak jantung yang sering tak beraturan saat didekat Mingyu dan wajahnya yang mudah sekali menghangat saat berbicara dengan Mingyu itu sebenarnya karena apa? Apakah Hoshi mulai menyukai- ah tidak maksudnya mencintai Mingyu? Atau itu memang sebuah respon alami dari tubuhnya? Karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini. Ah sudah, entahlah. Hoshi sendiripun benar-benar tak mengerti.

Hoshi tersenyum getir, "Apa kau sudah mulai menikmati kepura-puraanmu, Kim Mingyu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Foot Note

Sou ka = Semacam "Ah begitu."

Sou desu ni? = "Begitukah?"

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update chapter ke-6. Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

.

.

[ Oh iya, berhubung sebentar lagi bulan Ramadhan. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan, baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Semoga bulan Ramadhan ini membawa berkah bagi kita semua dan shaum kita diterima oleh Allah SWT. Aamiin. ]

Sampai jumpa /o


	7. Chapter 7

I can't move on

Mingyu x Soonyoung

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Ent, dan diri idol sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

Saat Mingyu dan Soonyoung terjebak dalam permainan yang mereka buat sendiri

.

.

.

 _ **Senin, 5 Oktober 2015**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Keadaan putra sulung keluarga Kwon sudah lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya, dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kampus. Meskipun sebenarnya hari ini ia tak ada jadwal, entah kenapa Hoshi sangat ingin pergi kesana. Maka dari itu setelah berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya, Hoshi melajukan mobil mini coopernya dan memutuskan untuk sarapan di kantin kampus saja.

" _Ohayou_ , Soonyoung- _ie_." Mingyu dengan senyum lebarnya menyapa Hoshi yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati sarapan miliknya di kantin kampus mereka.

" _Sampai jumpa pagiku yang damai."_ Bathin Hoshi nelangsa.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Apalagi selain menemuimu?" Mingyu mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong dihadapan Hoshi.

"Oh." Jawab pemuda yang bermarga Kwon dengan acuh.

"Kau sedang apa?" Mingyu menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja sambil memandangi Hoshi dan berusaha mengajaknya untuk berbicara.

"Kelihatannya?" Hoshi menaruh sumpitnya dengan sedikit keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup mengganggu bagi orang lain.

"Sarapan."

"Kalau bisa lihat sendiri kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Kan aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Hm. Terserah." Hoshi mengangkat bahu acuh lalu menyuapkan sepotong telur goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Soonyoung- _ie_ , aku ini belum sarapan."

"Lalu?" Tanya Hoshi pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau tak ingin membagi sedikit makananmu padaku?

"Oh jadi kau mau juga?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Suapi aku."

"He?!" Hoshi rasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Karena ia rasa baru saja mendengar seorang Kim Mingyu, pewaris Kim Corp meminta untuk disuapi.

Hoshi menepuk kedua pipinya pelan, "Kurasa aku harus pergi ke dokter THT." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ayo cepat." Mingyu menatap Hoshi dengan wajah memelasnya. _Heol_. Siapa yang bisa menolak? Bahkan Hoshi dengan gengsinya yang tinggi langsung luluh dengan itu.

"Ck. Dasar manja." Hoshi mencibir ke arah Mingyu, namun ia tetap menyuapkan sepotong sushi miliknya ke mulut Mingyu.

"Memangnya salah manja pada kekasihmu sendiri?"

Hoshi mendengus sebal, "Iya sudah, kau tidak salah." Tak ingin berdebat yang hanya akan makin merusak paginya, jadi ia putuskan untuk mengalah kali ini.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau ke sini- Maksud ku ke kampus? Bukankah hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal apapun?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tiba-tiba merindukanmu. Ya siapa tau kau juga datang ke kampus." Mingyu mengendikkan bahunya, "Bukankah kau juga harusnya tidak ada jadwal hari ini?"

 _Blush_

Hoshi merasakan hangat menjalar dari pipi hingga ke kedua telinganya, "Kau ini bicara apa?" Ia memutar bola matanya malas, bersikap seakan jengah dengan rayuan Mingyu padahal sebenarnya tidak, "Kebetulan aku mau mengerjakan beberapa tugas untuk minggu depan. Buku sumbernya ada di perpustakaan. Dan ya begitulah."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

" _Do whatever you want_ , Kim." Hoshi dengan tempat makanan yang sudah kosong itu pergi lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih sibuk dengan sushi di mulutnya.

"Ya! Kwon Soonyoung tunggu!" Mingyu mengejar Hoshi dengan langkah besarnya.

Saat dirasa sudah cukup dekat, lengan panjang Mingyu melingkar dengan indahnya di pinggang Hoshi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Mingyu?" Hoshi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan sengit.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar pura-pura tidak melihat, "Seseorang baru saja bilang aku bisa melakukan apa mau yang aku mau."

Yang lebih pendek hanya bisa berdecih kesal. Ia menyesali perkataannya tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia hanya bisa merutuk tapi tetap menurut saat Mingyu -sedikit memaksanya- berjalan dan masih dengan tangan yang melingkar dengan indah di pinggangnya.

Karena ini masih pagi, jadi belum banyak mahasiswa yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa mereka berdua menjadi tontonan saat ini, Hoshi yang merasa risih dipandangi oleh banyak orang seperti itu kemudian menyenggol rusuk Mingyu dengan sikunya, "Mingyu, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu? Mereka memperhatikan kita."

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin mereka tau kalau kau milikku." Ujar Mingyu dengan cueknya.

"Ya tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi sayang."

"Ya sudah. Terserah." Hoshi makin merengut.

Namun Mingyu merasa menyesal karena sudah mengikuti Hoshi ke perpustakaan. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Hoshi malah sibuk dengan tumpukan buku literatur itu. Tuan muda Kim merasa teracuhkan. Berulangkali ia mengubah posisi duduknya, namun Hoshi tidak terganggu sama sekali. Jangankan bertanya, menolehpun tidak.

"Ya! Soonyoung." Mingyu mendekati Hoshi yang sedang memilih buku disebuah rak di ujung perpustakaan.

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam dan lagi lagi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sembari membuka lembaran buku, berharap apa yang dicarinya akan segera ketemu.

Karena gemas dengan kekasihnya, akhirnya Mingyu mendekati Hoshi dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku benci diacuhkan, sayang." Hoshi merasakan dingin di pipi sebelah kanan miliknya, sebuah benda kenyal menempel disana, Mingyu menciumnya.

"Ming, lepas. Ini di perpustakaan." Hoshi mencoba melepaskan tangan Mingyu yang ada di pinggangnya, namun nihil karena tangan itu makin melingkar erat disana.

"Lantas kalau di perpustakaan kenapa?" Mingyu menaruh dagunya di pundak Hoshi sambil sesekali meniupkan napasnya ke leher lelaki yang lebih pendek.

Hoshi merasakan hembusan udara hangat ditengkuknya, ini bukan hangat biasa. Ini seperti hangatnya orang yang sedang sakit. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Mingyu heran.

"Kau sakit?" Ia menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Mingyu, dan benar saja. Dirasakan suhu tubuh yang diatas normal.

Mingyu menggeleng. Meskipun kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing, tapi ia tak ingin membuat Hoshi khawatir, "Tidak. Hanya kurang istirahat."

"Jangan berbohong." Diusapnya setetes keringat yang terjatuh dari anak rambut di dahi Mingyu.

"Aku sedikit pusing sebenarnya," Gumam lelaki yang lebih muda.

Hoshi menghembuskan napas panjang, "Jangan bilang kau kurang istirahat karena menjagaku kemarin?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Jujur Mingyu hanya tidur beberapa jam karena harus mengganti kompres Hoshi berulang kali dan memeriksa keadaannya. Begitu sampai di rumah jangankan tidur di ranjang, berganti baju saja sulit karena ia harus segera pergi untuk mengurus beberapa hal di perusahaan menggantikan sang ayah.

"Aku tak apa. Sudah cepat selesaikan tugasmu lalu ikut aku ke rumah."

"Heung? Untuk apa?"

"Bertemu orangtuaku. Kau pikir apa lagi?"

Hoshi diam, buku yang tadi terbuka di tangannya pun sudah tertutup. Ia tak tau ingin berkata apa. Menurutnya ini terlalu jauh untuk hubungan kontrak mereka yang bahkan akan berakhir dalam dua hari kedepan.

"T-tidak bisakah aku berkunjung lain kali?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Lain kali kapan? Kita akan putus di dua hari yang akan datang. Belum tentu kau mau datang jika sudah bukan menjadi kekasihku. Lagipula _Eomma_ sudah lama memintaku untuk mengajakmu ke rumah."

Sebenarnya tidak semua yang Mingyu katakan itu benar. Ibunya baru meminta ia mengajak Hoshi ke rumah mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak begitu ia khawatir Hoshi takkan mau ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu. Kau pulang saja, nanti aku bisa kesana sendiri." Putra sulung keluarga Kwon itu kembali ke mejanya, melanjutkan kegiatan mencatat tugas yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku nanti akan pulang dulu untuk bersiap-siap. Takut terlalu lama jika kau menungguku."

"Kita beli pakaian di butik milik teman ibuku saja."

Pandangan Hoshi tak lepas dari buku literatur dan buku catatan miliknya, ia tak ingin menatap Mingyu yang saat ini berjarak begitu dekat dengannya, "Pasti mahal. Aku tak punya uang."

Yang lebih muda tak kehabisan ide, "Aku yang bayar."

"Aku tak ingin punya hutang padamu." Hoshi mulai gemas, ternyata bukan hal yang mudah untuk menolak keinginan seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Anggap saja itu tanda terima kasih karena kau mau memenuhi undangan kedua orangtuaku."

"Tapi-"

Sebelum Hoshi selesai bicara, Mingyu menginterupsinya terlebih dulu, "Aku tidak terima alasan maupun penolakan apapun darimu."

 _Ctak!_

Pulpen milik Hoshi dan meja perpustakaan berbenturan menghasilkan suara yang cukup nyaring, "Kau ini keras kepala sekali."

"Baru tau?"

"Harusnya aku tak memilihmu saat itu."

"Menyesal hm?"

"Antara iya dan tidak."

"Tak yakin dengan jawabanmu sendiri? Sudah mulai jatuh dalam pesonaku ya? Hahaha." Mingyu tertawa pelan lalu menarik tangan Hoshi untuk keluar dari perpustakaan.

Yang ditarik tangannya hanya dapat merengut dan mengikuti langkah kaki lebar milik Mingyu dengan setengah hati. Sedikit banyak ia dilema, di satu sisi ia ingin bertemu keluarga Mingyu namun di sisi lainnya ia tak ingin bertemu mereka. Khawatir, malu dan takut. Rasanya seperti akan melakukan pengakuan dosa.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoshi menepis berbagai macam pemikiran negatif yang ada di kepalanya saat ia dan Mingyu sampai di rumah keluarga Kim yang besarnya hampir menyamai sebuah mansion.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami, Tuan muda Soonyoung." Seorang lelaki paruh baya menyapa mereka di depan pintu dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Senyum manis berwibawa yang menyembunyikan banyak ambisi dibaliknya. Sama seperti milik Mingyu.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , _Ojisan_." Hoshi tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada lelaki itu.

Lalu seorang wanita keluar dari dalam rumah dan memeluk Hoshi dengan erat, "Terima kasih sudah bersedia datang kesini."

Hoshi awalnya sedikit kaget dengan pelukan itu, namun ia tak ambil pusing dan segera membalasnya, "Maaf baru bisa datang sekarang, _Ahjumma_."

"Tidak apa-apa." Wanita itu melepas pelukan itu dan mengajak tamunya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, "Ayo masuk."

Hoshi mengangguk lalu berjalan di belakang sang pemilik rumah, diikuti oleh Mingyu dan sang ayah di belakangnya.

"Pilihanmu bagus juga." Bisik Tn. Kim sambil menyenggol rusuk sang putra dengan sikunya.

Mingyu tersenyum dan memperhatikan punggung milik kekasihnya dari belakang, "Tidak, Appa. Dia yang memilihku. Dan aku merasa beruntung untuk itu."

Ny. Kim membawa mereka ke ruang makan dan langsung mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk. Kebetulan sudah masuk waktunya makan siang.

"Ahjumma siapkan dulu makanannya, ya!"

"Biar kubantu, Ahjumma." Hoshi bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan cekatan membantu Ny. Kim membawa piring dan mangkuk berisi makanan. Ia tak bisa tinggal diam saat melihat orang lain kesusahan, apalagi jika itu seorang wanita.

Tn. Kim yang sedang mengecek perkembangan terbaru dari saham perusahaan dari ponsel miliknya hanya melihat itu sambil tersenyum, "Jaga ia dengan baik. Jangan sampai kehilangannya."

Mingyu tak dapat berkata apa-apa saat ayahnya mengucapkan hal itu. Belakangan ini perasaan ingin melindungi dan tak ingin kehilangan Hoshi muncul tanpa ia sadari. Namun kenyataan menampar Mingyu dengan keras, mereka hanya kekasih diatas sebuah kontrak. Palsu. Tak lebih dari itu.

"Makanan sudah siap. Ayo di makan. Jangan lupa berdo'a dulu." Suara Ny. Kim menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya.

Saat ini Tn. dan Ny. Kim sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan, sementara Mingyu dan Hoshi duduk bersebelahan. Melihat ini semua hati Mingyu terasa hangat. Ia merasa seperti menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini hilang. Sebuah kehangatan keluarga.

Selesai berdo'a semua orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja itu makan dengan khidmat, mereka tak banyak bicara. Hanya sesekali Ny. Kim menanyakan sesuatu yang akan dijawab seperlunya oleh Hoshi.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , maaf mengganggu. Bisakah kau gantikan Appa untuk pergi ke perusahaan sekarang? Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus mengenai kerja sama dengan perusahaan dari China."

Bahu Mingyu merosot. Ia baru menikmati waktu dengan kekasih dan keluarganya sebentar tapi sudah harus mengurusi perusahaan yang bahkan belum resmi menjadi tanggungjawabnya.

"Baiklah." Ia mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar dengan lesu.

Hoshi hanya bisa melihat punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh. Dalam diam ia merasa sedikit khawatir karena kekasihnya itu sedang tidak begitu sehat.

"Soonyoung- _ie_ , bisa tolong bantu Ahjumma dengan ini?" Tanya Ny. Kim yang membuyarkan lamunan Hoshi, "A-ah baiklah, Ahjumma."

Putra sulung keluarga Kwon itu bergerak dengan cepat, ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan pergi ke suatu tempat, "Ahjumma, aku izin keluar sebentar. Ada yang harus kubeli."

"Hm? Baiklah. Hati-hati dan cepat kembali, Soonyoung- _ie_."

"Tentu." Hoshi tersenyum dan segera keluar dari rumah yang bernuansa klasik itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, sebuah apotek yang tadi ia lihat saat diperjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari apotek, Hoshi langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamar Mingyu yang ada di lantai dua. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Dan saat masuk dilihatnya Mingyu sudah hampir siap untuk pergi, maka sambil menunggu kekasihnya itu selesai Hoshi menyalakan televisi dan mencari acara yang menarik.

"Kenapa ini sulit sekali?" Ucap Mingyu hampir frustasi. Sedari tadi ia berusaha untuk membuat simpul pada dasinya, namun gagal.

Kegiatan Mingyu yang seperti itu lama-kelamaan menganggu ketenangan Hoshi. Maka lelaki bermarga Kwon itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Mingyu, "Kau akan terlambat jika terus berurusan dengan ini."

"Kukira kau sudah biasa melakukan ini sendiri." Lanjut Hoshi sembari membuat simpul pada dasi yang tergantung di leher Mingyu.

Yang diajak bicara hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apakah ini karena jarak yang begitu dekat dengan sang kekasih? Mungkin saja.

"Kau tau sendiri aku sedang tak begitu sehat. Hal kecil jadi terasa begitu sulit." Mingyu mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Nah. Sudah selesai." Hoshi merapikan simpul yang baru saja ia buat, "Minumlah ini sebelum kau berangkat." Ia mengeluarkan kantung plastik berisi obat yang baru saja ia beli.

"Kuharap ini bisa meringankan rasa sakitmu." Putra sulung keluarga Kwon itu mengambil segelas air yang ada di nakas sebelah tempat tidur dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi, "Tenang. Ini takkan membuatmu mengantuk."

"Terima kasih, Soonyoung- _ie_." Ucap Mingyu dengan lirih. Ia merasa senang karena Hoshi perhatian padanya. Meskipun hanya hal sepele, tapi itu dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, " _Iie, douitashimashite_."

"Uhm .. Nanti kuantar kau pulang ya?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau berangkat saja langsung, aku bisa pulang sendiri," Hoshi memberi jeda sebentar. Ia tersenyum karena teringat sesuatu, "Lagipula aku takkan langsung pulang. Aku harus menjemput seseorang di bandara."

"Siapa?" Tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Mau tau saja." Hoshi tertawa pelan dan menepuk kepala pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kalau tak mau memberi tau ya sudah." Mingyu mematut diri di depan cermin sekali lagi, meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada satupun yang kurang dari penampilannya.

"Aku berangkat sekarang."

"Aku juga sekalian. Ayo pamit dulu pada orangtuamu." Hoshi menggamit lengan Mingyu dan mengajaknya keluar dari kamar.

"Uhm." Mingyu mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sampai di ruang keluarga, sepasang kekasih –palsu- itu menghampiri Tn. dan Ny. Kim untuk berpamitan.

"Appa, Eomma. Aku dan Soonyoung berangkat dulu." Mingyu mengecup pipi ibunya dan membungkukkan badannya pada sang ayah.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Soonyoung- _ie_? Tinggallah disini sampai Mingyu pulang." Ucap Ny. Kim saat memeluk Hoshi.

"Terima kasih, Ahjumma. Tapi aku harus pergi menemui seseorang."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk, "Padahal Ahjumma ingin berbicara banyak hal denganmu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan lupa datang lagi lain kali!"

"Iya, Ahjumma. Akan aku usahakan. Jaga kesehatan ya Ahjumma, Ahjussi juga!" Hoshi tersenyum ke arah Tn. Kim yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Sampaikan salam kami untuk orangtuamu, Nak Soonyoung." Ucap Tn. Kim sambil tersenyum dan mengajak sang istri untuk mengantar tamu mereka sampai ke depan pintu.

"Nanti akan kusampaikan. Sekali lagi terima kasih Ahjussi, Ahjumma."

Sementara itu, Mingyu sudah menunggu Hoshi untuk berjalan menuju ke depan rumah tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Hoshi sembari menghampiri Mingyu yang sudah berulang kali menengok ke arah jam tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Baiklah. Ayo kuantar sampai depan." Hoshi memperlebar langkahnya supaya dapat berjalan disamping Mingyu.

Beruntung bagi putra sulung keluarga Kim karena jarak antara pintu rumahnya dengan tempat parkir agak jauh, maka ia bisa lebih lama berjalan beriringan dan menggenggam tangan sang kekasih lebih lama.

"Lalu kau nanti bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa naik kendaraan umum. Tenang saja."

"Itu panas dan mungkin akan sedikit lebih padat karena sekarang sudah hampir waktunya pulang kantor. Lebih baik jika aku mengantarmu."

Hoshi menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Nanti kau bisa terlambat."

"Tidak peduli-" Ucapan yang lebih muda terpotong saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan mobil milik Mingyu yang terparkir dengan rapi.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," Hoshi berdiri menghadap Mingyu dan sedikit merapikan penampilan sang kekasih, "Cepat berangkat. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai." Yang lebih muda mencium dahi Hoshi lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Hoshi melambaikan tangan seiring dengan bayangan kendaraan roda empat milik Mingyu yang semakin mengecil di pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note:

Arigatou gozaimasu = terima kasih banyak, formal.

Iie, douitashimashite = Tidak perlu berterima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update chapter ke-7. Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.


	8. Chapter 8

Moving on isn't easy

.

.

.

Summary: Saat Mingyu dan Hoshi terjebak di permainan yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Kukira move on tidak sesulit itu?" – Hoshi , "Kalau kenyataan nya memang sulit bagaimana?" – Mingyu.

Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tibalah hari yang mendebarkan itu: engkau menjadi angin, menjadi dingin, dan aku; hati yang tak lagi hangat, tak lagi ingin." - jps

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selasa, 6 Oktober 2015**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hoshi datang ke kampus dengan perasaan gembira. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya dan juga bersama seorang pemuda asing yang terlihat menggenggam erat tangannya, seakan takut hilang diantara kerumunan mahasiswa yang sedang berkumpul di pagi hari.

"Tanganmu berkeringat. Kau gugup ya?" Tanya Hoshi pada pemuda itu.

"Begitulah. Ini sudah beberapa tahun sejak terakhir kali aku di Korea."

Hoshi tersenyum, "Jangan gugup, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa dengan sendirinya."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyum Hoshi

"Ayo kita ke kantin. Akan kuperkenalkan kau pada teman-temanku."

Dengan semangat Hoshi berjalan menuju kantin yang berada dibagian ujung kampus sambil sesekali memberitahu nama gedung yang dilewatinya bersama pemuda tadi.

Sesampainya di kantin, kedua pemuda dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang tak terlalu mencolok itu langsung menghampiri tempat yang biasa digunakan Hoshi dan kawan-kawan untuk berkumpul.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san_!" Sapa Hoshi.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam sebahunya membalas sapaan Hoshi, "Selamat pagi, Hoshi-ya."

"Pagi, Hoshi- _kun._ " Seungcheol yang sedang sibuk dengan sarapan paginya menoleh sebentar lalu menyapa lelaki yang lebih muda.

Hoshi mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong tepat disamping Jun yang sedang sibuk menghubungi keluarganya di China.

"Hey Hoshi," Jihoon menendang pelan kaki Hoshi dengan kakinya yang berada dibawah meja kantin, "Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari Park _seonsaengnim_?"

"Sudah. Kenapa?"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Lee Jihoon itu mengendikkan bahunya acuh, " _Just asking_."

" _Ta shi shei_?" Bisik Jun sambil melirik ke arah pemuda yang duduk disamping Hoshi disela-sela pembicaraan dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya.

"Hoshi-ya! Ayo perkenalkan pemuda disampingmu pada kami!" Seru Jeonghan.

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa," Hoshi bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menepuk pundak pemuda disampingnya, "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya, " _Hello guys!_ Namaku Joshua Hong, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Jisoo. Aku mahasiswa semester 7 jurusan _Biomedical Engineering_."

"Dia akan melakukan beberapa penelitian untuk skripsinya disini." Timpal Hoshi.

Setelah selesai dengan perkenalan singkat itu, Jisoo disibukkan dengan beberapa pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang duduk satu meja dengannya. Namun itu tak membuatnya lepas dari Hoshi, lengannya tetap setia menggantung di lengan lelaki yang lebih muda sambil sesekali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hoshi.

"Selamat pagi!"

Tiba-tiba Mingyu datang, ia melirik sekilas ke arah sang kekasih, tepatnya ke arah lengan yang bertautan dengan pemuda disebelahnya. Lalu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Pagi Mingyu-ya."

"Oh ada apa ini? Apakah aku mengganggu?"

Hoshi yang menyadari tatapan itu langsung tersenyum canggung dan melepaskan lengan Joshua dari lengannya, "Hi, Ming! Kemarilah." Ia berdiri dan menarik lengan Mingyu supaya mendekat, "Perkenalkan, ini Joshua hyeong."

Mingyu menatap Joshua dari atas kebawah penuh curiga dan juga sedikit cemburu, mungkin?

"Kim Mingyu. Mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis semester 3 " Ucap lelaki bermarga Kim itu sambil mau tak mau menawarkan sebuah jabatan tangan.

Joshua tersenyum lebar dan menyambut tawaran itu, "Panggil saja Jisoo. Mahasiswa semester 7 jurusan _Biomedical Engineering_. _Nice to meet you_!"

"Iya." Putra sulung keluarga Kim itu tersenyum dipaksakan dan melepas jabatan tangan dengan Joshua.

Tanpa Hoshi ketahui, sebenarnya Mingyu sudah berada dibelakangnya sejak mereka memasuki kampus. Awalnya Mingyu berniat untuk menyapa Hoshi, namun saat dilihat sang kekasih tengah asyik mengobrol dengan pemuda lain, diurungkanlah niat tersebut. Akhirnya Mingyu hanya bisa memperhatikan sambil harus menahan mati-matian rasa tak sukanya saat melihat lelaki asing itu menempel pada Hoshi.

"Ming, kau mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Hoshi saat menyadari bahwa lelakinya itu sedari tadi diam saja.

"Tidak, aku tak lapar."

"Ayo makan ini," Putra sulung keluarga Kwon itu mencoba menyuapkan sepotong _tamagoyaki_ pada Mingyu yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Tidak mau," Lelaki kelahiran tahun 1997 itu menggeleng.

" _Just a bite, please? You surely haven't had your breakfast_."

Mingyu lalu terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah. Hanya segigit."

"Iya, segigit." Dan dengan senang hati Hoshi menyuapkan potongan terakhir _tamagoyaki_ miliknya pada sang kekasih.

"Sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Sebentar lagi masuk kelas," Tanpa banyak bicara, Mingyu pergi meninggalkan meja tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Bukannya ia masuk nanti siang ya?" Lirih Hoshi sembari menatap punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh.

Jun yang kebetulan mendengar itu hanya bisa mengusap pelan punggung lelaki yang lebih muda sambil memberi kalimat penenang, "Mungkin ia ada keperluan. Berpikir positif saja, _didi_."

"Begitu ya, _Ge_?" Entah pertanyaan atau penyataan yang Hoshi ungkapkan. Yang pasti, saat ini hatinya merasa tidak tenang.

"Iya. Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Putra sulung keluarga Kwon itu mengangguk saat merasakan tepukan pelan Jun di kepalanya.

Sedangkan saat ini Mingyu sedang mendudukkan dirinya dibangku pinggir lapangan bola. Menenangkan diri dan juga hatinya yang sedari pagi sudah diuji berbagai macam cobaan. Mulai dari dirinya yang masih sedikit demam, bangun terlambat dan tak sempat sarapan, mobil yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa dipakai sehingga membuatnya harus pergi ke kampus menggunakan motor sport, dan juga Hoshi. Sang kekasih kontrak yang menurutnya terlalu dekat dengan seorang pemuda asing. Mingyu tak menyukai itu. Ia cemburu.

"Argh apa yang baru saja kupikirkan." Mingyu mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Mingyu!" Yang dipanggil menghentikan kegiatan mari-menjambak-rambut nya dan menengok ke arah datangnya suara tersebut, "Kami kekurangan pemain. Mau bergabung?"

"Tentu! Tapi tunggu, aku berganti dulu!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu mengambil pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bermain bola, yang kebetulan hari ini dibawanya lalu berganti di toilet terdekat. Dan setelah selesai, ia segera berlari ke tengah lapang, bergabung dengan temannya yang lain.

Putra sulung keluarga Kim itu bermain dengan lincah. Kerja sama timnya pun bagus, tentu saja. Karena ia merupakan salah satu pemain andalan tim sepakbola kampus mereka. Pemuda itu sudah bermain sepakbola sejak kecil dan berlanjut hingga kini. Mingyu biasa bermain bola untuk mengisi waktu luang, menghilangkan penat dari rutinitas sehari-hari yang seakan mencekik lehernya, dan untuk lari dari sebuah masalah. Seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Saat ditengah permainan, tiba-tiba Mingyu merasa pusing. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Matanya pun tak fokus.

 _Brukk_

"Mingyu!"

"Argh!"

Beberapa pemain maupun penonton di pinggir lapangan berseru saat melihat Mingyu terjatuh. Beberapa orang lainnya datang dan menanyakan keadaan putra sulung keluarga Kim itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" _Always the_ s _ame question_.

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja." _And always the same lie._

"Lututmu berdarah."

Mingyu hanya diam dan menatap ke arah lututnya, "Akan kuobati ini dulu. Kalian lanjutkan saja."

Keributan dipinggir lapangan itu menarik perhatian Hoshi yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Putra keluarga Kwon itu memperhatikan dengan lebih jeli. Matanya yang pada dasarnya sudah sipit itu semakin menyipit, "Itu Mingyu!"

"Ya!" Mingyu yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di bangku penonton menoleh saat dirasa seseorang berseru padanya. Dan membuang muka saat pemandangan Hoshi dan pemuda asing yang diketahui bernama Joshua itu lah yang tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Kau ini, kenapa bisa terjatuh?" Hoshi mendekati Mingyu yang menepi ke pinggir lapang.

" _Molla_." Ucap Mingyu tak acuh sambil berusaha membersihkan lukanya dengan air minum yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Temui aku di perpustakaan setelah pelajaranmu selesai, ya?" Hoshi menatap Joshua sekilas, melambaikan tangannya saat pemuda yang lebih tua berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih berbeda marga itu.

"Ayo ke UKS." Hoshi menarik lengan Mingyu supaya lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berdiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan."

Akhirnya putra sulung keluarga Kim itu mengalah dengan sifat keras kepala seorang Kwon Soonyoung dan menurut saja kemana pemuda yang lebih tua membawanya.

Sekarang, disinilah mereka. Di ruangan dengan beberapa tempat tidur dan juga sebuah lemari berisi obat-obatan.

"Tunggu disini, aku ambil kotak P3K dulu." Hoshi meminta Mingyu agar duduk pinggir salah satu ranjang yang kosong.

Yang lebih muda duduk dengan patuh dan menunggu sang kekasih kembali sambil memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan itu. Dindingnya berwarna putih bersih dengan tirai berwarna Alice Blue sebagai pemisah antar tempat tidur. Sisanya, tak ada yang menarik. Hanya meja dan kursi untuk penjaga yang pagi itu kebetulan belum datang, dan juga lemari kayu untuk menyimpan persediaan obat-obatan.

"Lain kali lebih berhati-hati lagi," Hoshi kembali dengan kotak P3K ditangannya dan mulai membersihkan kotoran di luka Mingyu menggunakan kapas dan alkohol, "Jangan sampai melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?" Tanya Mingyu sekenanya.

"Jelas peduli. Aku ini kan kekasihmu."

"Kontrak, kalau kau lupa."

Tangan Hoshi yang sedang membersihkan luka itu tiba-tiba berhenti, kata-kata Mingyu mengingatkan pada status mereka yang sebenarnya,"Kau benar juga." Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu tersenyum sendu, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sssh-" Mingyu menutup mata menahan rasa perih yang saat alkohol bersentuhan dengan kulit yang terbuka di lututnya.

" _Act like the stongest one_ _huh_?" Hoshi menatap Mingyu sekilas, tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah yang lebih muda.

" _I'm_ _not_."

Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu lalu memasangkan plester pada luka Mingyu, " _Please stop pretending like you are okay, 'cause you are not_."

" _And_ _you_ , _please_ s _top_ _acting_ _like you_ _care_ _when_ _you_ _don't_ ," Mingyu berdiri lalu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Hoshi yang diam tak mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh iya Kwon, mau tau apa yang lebih sakit daripada lukaku ini?" Hoshi menolehkan kepalanya, memperhatikan Mingyu yang kini berada tepat di depan pintu.

"Melihatmu lebih bahagia bersama orang lain dibanding saat kau bersamaku."

 _Blam!_

Mingyu menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dengan cukup keras, mengagetkan Hoshi dan juga beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada disekitar sana.

"Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa?" Gumam Hoshi sembari merapikan kembali kotak P3K yang baru dipakainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari Hoshi sibuk dengan beberapa mata kuliah dan juga tugas yang bagaikan selesai satu tumbuh seribu, hingga tak sempat membuka ponsel. Dan saat waktunya sudah senggang, Hoshi menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Mingyu.

.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: Kim Mingyu_

 _Konbanwa, Ming._

 _Kau sudah pulang?_

 _Kalau belum, hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa makan malam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hingga malam harinya Mingyu sama sekali tidak membalas pesan Hoshi. Namun karena pesan dari Jeon Wonwoo lah, ia tau bahwa sebenarnya Mingyu sedang berkirim pesan dengan orang lain. Dan entah karena alasan yang tak Hoshi mengerti, lelaki yang lebih muda mengabaikan pesan darinya.

.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From : Jeon Wonwoo_

 _Soonyoung-ie, baru saja Mingyu bilang kau punya komik One Piece terbaru._

 _Benarkah?_

 _Boleh aku meminjamnya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tak apa. Mungkin dia sibuk." Hoshi mencoba berpikir positif. Siapa tau Mingyu lelah dengan tugas kampus ditambah beberapa pekerjaan dari perusahaan sehingga membuatnya –sedikit- lupa dengan Hoshi.

Maka dari itu, daripada menunggu hal yang tak pasti Hoshi lebih memilih untuk tidur setelah menyikat gigi dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rabu, 7 Oktober 2015**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mingyu datang pagi-pagi sekali ke kampus karena tidak ingin terlambat juga karena ingin sarapan dulu sebelum masuk ke kelas. Dan hal yang paling pertama Mingyu lihat saat ia sampai di kantin adalah sesuatu yang sejak kemarin paling ia benci.

Hoshi dan juga mahasiswa baru itu. Kini duduk berdua dan bersenda gurau seakan tak ada orang lain lagi ditempat itu.

Tapi sepertinya Mingyu lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan hal tersebut, ia memesan makanan lalu duduk agak jauh dari tempat Hoshi dan juga Joshua dan makan dengan khidmat.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa suara tawa sang kekasih mengganggu konsentrasi Mingyu. Nafsu makannya seketika hilang menguap begitu saja, "Harusnya aku yang duduk disana dan membuat Hoshi tertawa, bukan kau."

Berulangkali Mingyu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang sedang kacau sejak kemarin. Iapun berusaha mengingatkan dirinya pada status kontrak hubungan ini. Namun nihil. Perasaan cemburu Mingyu terlalu kuat.

Tanpa sadar ia memandangi sang kekasih begitu lama. Wajahnya begitu manis, pipi bulat, mata sipit, dan juga bibir yang sampai saat ini masih Mingyu ingat bagaimana rasanya. Semua yang ada padanya tampak begitu sempurna tanpa cacat. Tiba-tiba, Hoshi menolehkan kepala dan mereka berdua beradu pandang. Langsung saja Mingyu membuang muka, pura-pura memainkan ponsel tanpa mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang bermarga Kwon tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan menghampiri Mingyu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, "Ming!"

Hoshi mengambil tempat duduk di depan yang lebih muda lalu menyodorkan barang ditangannya, "Ini coat milikmu. Tertinggal saat kau ke rumahku beberapa hari yang lalu."

Mingyu menatap barang yang ada di tangan Hoshi sebentar lalu mengambilnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas, "Terima kasih."

"Hu'um," Hoshi mengangguk sambil memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang, "Kau baru saja sarapan ya?"

"Iya," Jawab Mingyu singkat.

Setelah itu, tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk bicara terlebih dahulu. Keduanya sama menunggu supaya yang lain membuat topik pembicaraan. Hoshi yang menuntut penjelasan, dan Mingyu yang menunggu sebuah keputusan.

"Soonyoung _hyeong_ ," Suara berat seseorang yang bermarga Kim memecah keheningan yang telat melingkupi mereka berdua selama kurang lebih 10 menit.

Hoshi mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi bertumpu di meja kantin. Sedikit heran karena tak biasanya pemuda dihadapannya berbicara formal seperti itu, "Hm?"

Mingyu menarik napas panjang dan memberanikan untuk menatap Hoshi tepat di kedua matanya, "Sekarang hari terakhir, bukan? Jadi kita sudah bisa putus?"

Napas Hoshi tercekat, tak mengira bahwa Mingyu akan mengatakan hal itu di hari yang masih sepagi ini, "Iya-"

"Terima kasih untuk seminggu ini."

Belum sempat Hoshi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Mingyu berbalik dan meninggalkan putra sulung Keluarga Kwon itu dengan penyesalan yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Dia bahkan tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Hoshi tersenyum miris sambil menatap punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note

Ta shi shei = Who is he?

Tamagoyaki = Rolled Omelette, menu sarapan tradisional Jepang.

Didi = Panggilan untuk adik laki-laki.

Molla = Tak tau.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Buat yang request biar mereka nggak putus maaf, ini demi kelancaran jalan cerita TAT Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca, juga buat yang meninggalkan review di beberapa chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

.

.

.

.

Happy 1st anniversary, Soonyoung&Mingyu :')


	9. Chapter 9

Moving on isn't easy

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Saat Mingyu dan Hoshi terjebak di permainan yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Kukira move on tidak sesulit itu?" – Hoshi , "Kalau kenyataannya memang sulit bagaimana?" – Mingyu.

Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu. Aku tidak bisa untuk membencimu. Tapi aku mohon mengertilah, rasanya sakit sekali jika masih bisa melihatmu di sekitarku. Masih mengetahui kabarmu. Dipaksa menyadari kau tetap bahagia walau tanpaku.

Aku mohon pergilah untuk sementara, atau setidaknya izinkan aku melepasmu hingga senyummu tak lagi terasa seperti luka." – mbeeer

.

.

.

.

Setelah hubungannya dengan Mingyu berakhir pagi itu, Hoshi bisa dibilang terlalu mudah kehilangan fokusnya. Ambil saja contoh hari Jum'at yang lalu, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya sehingga ia melamun saat makan siang dan menumpahkan segelas jus apel ke bajunya. Jadi sepanjang hari ia harus rela menahan dingin akibat bajunya yang basah. Lain halnya dengan hari ini, Hoshi melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan saat latihan bersama klub menarinya. Sampai-sampai ia mengundang perhatian teman yang lain dan ditegur oleh sang pelatih.

"Hoshi- _ya_! Perhatikan gerakanmu. Daritadi kuamati, banyak sekali langkah yang salah."

" _Gomenasai sensei_ ," Berkali-kali Hoshi membungkukkan badannya sebagai bentuk penyesalan.

"Sudahlah," Lelaki paling tua di ruangan itu mengedarkan pandangannya, "Lebih baik sekarang kalian istirahat. Kembali lagi disini satu jam yang akan datang. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti _seonsaengnim_!" Ucap anggota klub menari secara serempak.

Hoshi yang merasa sebagai pengacau hari itupun langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyingkir ke sudut ruangan dan menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding yang ada sambil sesekali mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal.

Jun yang melihat itu, segera berinisiatif. Ia berjalan melintasi ruangan untuk menghampiri Hoshi yang sedang beristirahat, lalu menepuk pundak lelaki yang lebih muda, "Kau terlihat kacau, _didi_."

Hoshi menggeleng, mencoba membantah pernyataan orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya itu, "Aku baik-baik saja, _nii-chan_."

"Kurasa tidak," Jun menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding dan menyodorkan sekaleng jus buah pada Hoshi, "Apa yang sedang terjadi, hm?"

Melupakan fakta bahwa yang lebih tua baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan, Hoshi mengambil benda yang ada di tangan Jun dengan senang hati, " _Domou_ , _nii-chan._ "

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan setelahnya. Mereka sama-sama sibuk mengatur napas dan mengisi kerongkongan yang sudah kering sedari tadi.

Tiba-tiba Hoshi memecah keheningan, " _Nii-chan_ , menurutmu peluang kita untuk menang di kompetisi ini besar atau tidak?"

Jun menyentil pelan dahi yang lebih muda, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hoshi _didi_. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Hoshi mengusap dahinya, diam sejenak dan mencoba mengingat apa yang Jun maksud, "Oh itu."

"Bagaimana?" Pemuda yang lebih tua menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menunggu jawaban dari sang adik.

"Aku hanya kurang istirahat."

"Kenapa? Memikirkan Mingyu?"

Tubuh Hoshi menegang, tapi raut wajahnya menggambarkan sebuah kesedihan, "Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa kau harus menanyakan dia?"

"Karena hanya seorang Kim Mingyu yang dapat membuatmu seperti ini," Jawab Jun sekenanya.

"Seperti apa?" Hoshi mendelik, membuka matanya yang sipit menjadi sedikit lebih lebar dari biasanya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang salah."

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri, Hoshi _didi_ ," Jun tersenyum lembut. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Wen Junhui itu berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Hoshi. Membuat lelaki yang lebih muda termenung sendiri memikirkan kata-kata yang seakan menusuk perasaannya.

Tebakan Jun mengenai Hoshi yang tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Mingyu itu benar adanya. Namun Hoshi enggan mengakui bahwa sudah seminggu ini malam-malamnya diisi dengan ingatan tentang kenangan singkat bersama sang mantan kekasih. Disamping itu banyak hal lain yang juga mengganggu, diantaranya Mingyu yang langsung menghapus nama Hoshi dan juga foto mereka berdua dari akun Instagramnya, berhenti mengikuti sosial media Hoshi, dan juga sulit dihubungi belakangan ini. Sedikit banyak itu membuat Hoshi khawatir, Mingyu seakan menghindarinya. Menjaga jarak aman supaya tak bersinggungan dengan putra sulung keluarga Kwon.

" _Gege_!" Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Hoshi, menyadarkannya dari lamunan tentang sang mantan kekasih.

" _Hi_ , Minghao- _san_!"

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Ah- itu. Aku hanya mengira-ngira apakah kesempatan kita untuk menang di kompetisi ini ada atau tidak."

Minghao mengangguk, lalu bertanya sekali lagi, "Bukan memikirkan Mingyu?"

Hoshi mendecih, lagi-lagi nama itu.

"Untuk apa memikirkan orang yang bahkan mungkin tak pernah memikirkanku?"

"Siapa bilang Mingyu tak pernah memikirkanmu?" Dengan santainya Minghao mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng yang ada di dekat kaki Hoshi dan meneguk habis isinya.

"Aku."

"Oh jadi Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menyebut namamu saat kami sedang membicarakan sesuatu, berulang kali membuka sosial media hanya untuk melihatmu, dan dia yang tertangkap basah sedang membaca ulang percakapan kalian itu tidak termasuk memikirkanmu, ya? Baiklah."

"Mungkin semua itu hanya kebetulan," Hoshi menyangkal penyataan Minghao sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin terlalu berharap.

"Tidak, _Gege_. Aku mengenalnya sejak lama. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Begitu ya?"

Minghao mengangguk, menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding sambil sesekali menyeka keringat yang menetes dari anak rambut di dahinya. Latihan menari benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Kau tau, _Gege_? Sejak putus denganmu, Mingyu sedikit berubah. Ia jarang tersenyum. Ya .. meskipun pada dasarnya dia memang pelit ekspresi. Lebih sering melamun dan mudah kehilangan konsentrasi. Kuperhatikan ia jadi lebih suka menyendiri daripada berkumpul dengan teman yang lain," Minghao memberi jeda sebentar, memberi kesempatan pada paru-parunya untuk mengolah oksigen terlebih dulu.

"Mingyu pernah bercerita padaku, ia ingin menghindarimu. Dan pelan-pelan membuang semua kenangan tentangmu. Hubungan kalian yang hanya seminggu dan itupun kontrak, nyatanya banyak mempengaruhi kehidupan Mingyu sekarang," Hoshi membulatkan matanya, kaget karena ternyata Minghao juga mengetahui hal itu.

"Kalau kau mau tanya dari mana aku tau, jawabannya adalah dari Mingyu sendiri. Jujur saja ia punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar kekasih kontrak padamu, _Ge_. Dan sekarang ia sedang mencoba untuk _move on_. Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam kenangan apalagi angan tentangmu."

Hoshi hanya bisa diam dan mencoba untuk mencerna semua ucapan pemuda dari Cina itu. Belum sempat ia menyampaikan apapun pada Minghao, seseorang telah berbicara dengan suara nyaring dari tengah ruangan.

"Waktu istirahat habis. Ayo semua kembali berlatih!" Seru Kim s _eonsaengnim_ , guru pembimbing klub menari di kampus itu.

"Baik _seonsaengnim_!"

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, tepatnya di gedung perusahaan milik keluarga Kim, Mingyu mengusap bekas luka yang ia dapatkan saat jatuh seminggu yang lalu dari balik celana berbahan kain yang dipakainya saat ini. Masih teringat dengan jelas di benak Mingyu bagaimana hangatnya tangan Hoshi yang pernah menyentuh luka itu.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Kwon Soonyoung. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga rasanya begitu sulit untuk melupakanmu?" Ucap Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan bernuansa hitam putih itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada Mingyu.

Lelaki itu membungkuk dengan hormat, " _Sajangnim_ , semua berkas sudah ditandatangani. Tugas Anda sudah selesai untuk hari ini."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Aaron _hyeong_. Aku belum resmi menggantikan Appa. Kau bisa memanggilku Mingyu saja."

"T-Tapi Tuan?"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, kau bilang semua tugasku sudah selesai, 'kan? Jadi aku bisa pergi ke kampus sekarang?"

"Iya, _sajang_ -" Mingyu melirik, "Maksud saya, Mingyu- _ssi_."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih kalau begitu. Aku duluan, _hyeong_!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, _sajangnim_!"

Mingyu hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju basement. Setelah sampai dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Mingyu mengambil baju yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah lalu berganti baju di toilet yang ada. Penampilannya saat ini jelas berbanding terbalik dengan saat ia bertugas di kantor. Dari setelan formal dengan celana dan jas berwarna putih menjadi celana jeans, kaus serta jaket yang didominasi warna hitam.

"Aku siap!" Ucap Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri lalu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang membelah padatnya kota Seoul di sore hari.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari kantor menuju kampusnya, Mingyu memutar _playlist_ yang berisi lagu kesukaannya. Pada 5 KM pertama, lagu yang diputar memiliki tempo yang cepat dan lirik yang ringan berhasil membuat Mingyu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan sesekali ikut bernyanyi.

Namun tidak untuk beberapa lagu setelahnya. Karena yang terputar adalah lagu berjudul 20 milik boygroup yang sedang naik daun, yaitu SEVENTEEN.

.

.

 _I wanna be your morning baby  
_  
 _이제부턴 B alright (From now on, be alright.)  
_  
 _함께있는 Morning baby (Spend it together, morning baby.)  
_  
 _I want u to be my night  
_  
 _너의생각하는모든게 (Everything you think of.)  
_  
 _나의모든것이될수있도록 (Will become all of me.)  
_  
 _날봐줘 And be my lady (Look at me and be my lady.)  
_  
 _You're my twenties_

 _._

 _._

Mingyu tersenyum sendu, ia jadi ingat pernah menyanyikan lagu ini untuk mantan kekasihnya di hari ketiga mereka.

.

.

 _ **Flashback mode: ON**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **3 Oktober 2016, 05:00 AM KST**_

Waktu itu, Hoshi terbangun pagi sekali karena ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya, saat dilihat ternyata nama Mingyu lah yang tertera disana. Dikarenakan rasa khawatir apabila sesuatu terjadi pada kekasihnya, meskipun masih setengah sadar, langsung saja ia menekan simbol berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya. Ditunggu beberapa saat, tak juga ada suara yang terdengar. Hoshi berniat untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon itu, tapi kemudian ia mendapati suara berat Mingyu yang bernyanyi dengan petikan gitar akustik sebagai pengiringnya.

Hoshi diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir kekasihnya, tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa senang sekaligus terharu. Karena selama ia hidup, ini pertama kali seseorang khusus menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

Setelah lagu selesai, Mingyu tak berbicara apapun dan langsung menekan simbol berwarna merah di ponselnya. Pria bermarga Kim itu tiba-tiba melupakan hal yang tadinya akan ia sampaikan pada Hoshi.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dan bibir mereka yang tersenyum begitu lebar hanya karena telepon yang awalnya tak direncanakan itu.

.

.

 _ **Flashback mode: OFF**_

.

.

Lanjut lagu berikutnya, Mingyu agak gusar sejak detik pertama lagu itu mengalun. Karena tanpa perlu melihat _display_ pun ia tau ini lagu siapa, apa judulnya, dan bagaimana jalan ceritanya. Tapi sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengganti ke lagu berikutnya.

.

.

 _그땐널많이사랑했었나봐 (I must have loved you a lot back then.)_

 _나혼자만사랑했던걸까봐 (But I must have been the only one in love.)_

 _너를잃어힘든아픔보다 (It wasn't the pain of losing you.)_

 _내가몰랐던네모습이날 (It was the side of you I didn't know. )_

 _더외롭게만드는걸 (That made me feel so lonely.)_

 _그때넌나를사랑했던걸까 (I wonder if you loved me too.)_

 _나혼자서사랑했던것같아 (I feel like I must have been the only one in love.)_

 _Oh oh oh oh_  
 _No you you you_  
 _널믿고싶어그저난oh oh (I just want to believe you oh oh.)_

.

.

Rupanya lagu milik penyanyi Yang Da Il yang berjudul _she didn't love me_ lagi-lagi membuat Mingyu teringat akan Hoshi dan juga cinta yang menurutnya hanya sepihak itu.

"Jadi begini rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Menyedihkan sekali," Putra sulung keluarga Kim itu tertawa miris diatas kisah cintanya sendiri.

Terakhir, Mingyu berdo'a terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali menekan tombol NEXT pada pemutar lagu miliknya. Berharap yang akan keluar kali ini adalah lagu yang takkan mengingatkannya lagi pada Hoshi.

Sayang, harapan tak selalu sesuai dengan kenyataan. Lagu milik penyanyi dari Negeri Tirai Bambu, JJ Lin yang berjudul _I still miss her_ lah yang terputar.

.

.

 _请告诉她我不爱她_

 _Qǐng gào sù tā, wǒ bù ài tā (Please tell her, I don't love her.)_

 _笑着难过自我惩罚_

 _Xiào zhe nán guò, zì wǒ chéng fá (Sadly laughing, self punishing.)_

 _想终止这一切挣扎_

 _Xiǎng zhōng zhǐ zhè, Yī qiē zhèng zhā (Want to stop all these struggle.)_

 _横了心说真心谎话_

 _Hěn le xīn, shuō zhēn, xīn huǎng huà (Set my heart to say a truthful lie.)_

 _._

 _._

"Ah! Sudahlah," Dengan kasar Mingyu menekan tombol STOP pada pemutar musik miliknya. Daripada bertaruh dengan moodnya yang akan semakin memburuk jika diteruskan, putra sulung keluarga Kim itu lebih memilih untuk menyetir dalam keheningan sampai ia tiba di kampusnya _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mingyu berjalan dengan santai di lorong yang menuju ke perpustakaan setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi di lapang parkir yang ada di belakang gedung fakultas sastra. Mata pemuda itu menatap ke sekeliling. Sepi. Mungkin karena sudah sore, dan waktu pulang pun sudah lewat beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang mahasiswa yang masih berlalu lalang dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Sementara seseorang dengan rambut yang diberi _highlight_ berwarna biru berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan putra sulung keluarga Kim itu. Tanpa perlu diberitahupun, Mingyu jelas dapat mengenali siapa orang tersebut.

"Sial. Kenapa harus dia?!" Rutuk Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua kakinya membeku. Sementara otaknya hampir buntu karena kaget. Juga bingung yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba, harus terus melangkah atau memilih berbalik yang akhirnya akan terlihat jelas kalau menghindar.

"Terus jalan saja. Aku bisa pura-pura tak melihatnya," Mingyu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Makin lama, makin dekat. Mingyu bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Namun, ia pikir Hoshi tak menyadari bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di lorong itu karena yang lebih tua terlalu sibuk dengan _headset_ dan juga ponsel ditangannya. Tapi ternyata perkiraan putra sulung keluarga Kim itu salah. Saat mereka berpapasan, Hoshi menahan pergelangan tangannya, mencegah pemuda itu untuk berjalan lebih jauh, "Kita perlu bicara."

"Membicarakan apa?" Mingyu melepas genggaman Hoshi dari pergelangan tangannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Hoshi malah balik bertanya, "Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Kau maunya apa?"

" _About all those things that are bothering us_ ," Suara Hoshi yang asalnya terdengar dingin kini mulai melunak.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Mauku? Banyak."

"Apa saja?"

"Jangan menghindariku. Jangan kemana-mana. Ayo berteman. _Sorry for being selfish_ , tapi jangan _move on_ duluan. Karena akupun belum _move on_ ," Jawab Hoshi dalam satu helaan napas.

"Kenapa tak boleh? Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Ya begini saja, jangan menghindariku."

"Kalau aku tetap tak bisa _move on_ darimu bagaimana? Tak kasihan padaku?"

"Kau mau dikasihani karena menyukai seseorang? Itu hakmu, Ming!"

Mingyu terhenyak, bahkan Hoshi masih memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Lebih baik caraku, bukan?"

"Seperti apa?"

Mingyu mundur selangkah, "Menjauhi dan menghidarimu."

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?"

"Nanti kau lelah sendiri."

" _I won't get tired_ ," Hoshi membalikkan badan dan menatap Mingyu tepat di kedua matanya.

"Aku yang lelah."

"Lelah karena apa?"

Mingyu membuang muka lalu mengambil langkah berikutnya untuk mundur. Sebisa mungkin Menghindari kontak dalam bentuk apapun dengan Hoshi, "Carilah jawaban sendiri. Aku malas menjawabnya."

"Sudahlah, Ming. Jangan cari alasan untuk menghindariku. Aku tidak menerima itu."

"Terserah. Aku lelah."

"Iya tau."

"Itu tau. Kenapa kau sulit sekali diberitahu?"

"Berhenti mencari alasan."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mencari alasan. Untuk apa aku mencari alasan hanya untuk menjauhimu? Kurang kerjaan. Aku memang belum _move on_."

"Jangan menjauh."

"Begini, biarkan aku _move on_ dulu. Bisa?"

Hoshi menggeleng lemah. Suaranya pun lebih lirih dari sebelumnya, "Tidak."

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Nantipun kau akan lupa. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Kalau kita jauh, akan lebih cepat bagiku untuk melupakanmu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Memangnya kau kenapa? Kau sudah bahagia dengan kekasihmu itu. Ya sudah."

Kekasih? Sepertinya ada sebuah kesalahpahaman disini. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kwon Soonyoung, putra sulung keluarga Kwon memiliki kekasih sementara hatinya sudah dicuri oleh Kim Mingyu? Tapi sudahlah. Hoshi tak berniat untuk menjelaskannya saat ini.

"Sesekali kalau ada masalah, pikirkan juga orang lain. Jangan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi menurutku, keputusan yang kuambil sudah benar. Demi kebaikan kita bersama, bukan?"

Kali ini Hoshi mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Bukan."

"Astaga. Kenapa kau sulit diberitahu?" Sedangkan Mingyu hanya bisa mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Kukira satu minggu kemarin cukup menjelaskan kalau aku keras kepala."

"Perlu aku menjauh lagi? Atau bahkan pindah universitas?"

"Kukira _move on_ tidak sesulit itu?"

"Kenyataannya sulit. Bagaimana? Salahku?"

"Sudahlah Ming," Hoshi mencoba meraih lengan kanan Mingyu, namun sudah terlebih ditampik oleh pemiliknya, "Jangan cari alasan kubilang."

"Jadi aku harus berteman denganmu? Kan sudah kubilang, kalau dekat aku tak bisa _move on_."

"Mau aku terus mengejarmu dan menanyakan hal yang sama? Apa salahnya berteman dengan mantan kekasih?"

"Tak salah. Tak ada yang salah. Tapi aku sendiri yang malas. Sudah cukup? Anggap saja aku jahat. Aku hanya ingin _move on_. Salah?"

"Ming-"

"Terserah," Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Hoshi, Mingyu pergi dari sana. Membatalkan niat awalnya untuk pergi mencari buku di perpustakaan. Dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan Hoshi beserta keinginannya yang belum tercapai.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca, juga buat yang meninggalkan review di beberapa chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan.

Ingatkan waktu itu saya mau buat fict ini seme x seme. Nah! Mungkin itu akan sedikit kelihatan disini. Semoga kalian suka.

Oh iya, udah nonton MV SEVENTEEN yang healing? Kalau belum jangan lupa tonton di Official Youtube Channel mereka ya! Sama untuk 3 lagu diatas, coba dengar sambil baca fict ini. Siapa tau feelnya lebih dapat.

Terakhir, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Tolong jangan jadi **silent reader** , soalnya saya jadi kurang semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini kalau feed back nya nggak begitu bagus hehe

Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


	10. Chapter 10

Moving on isn't easy

Summary: Saat Mingyu dan Hoshi terjebak di permainan yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Kukira move on tidak sesulit itu?" – Hoshi, "Kalau kenyataan nya memang sulit bagaimana?" – Mingyu.

Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terkadang, menjadi kuat bukanlah ditentukan dari seberapa hebat kita menggenggam, melainkan dari seberapa tabah kita melepaskan." - Fiersa Besari

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun pembicaraannya dengan Mingyu terakhir kali tidak berjalan dengan baik, tapi Hoshi masih belum menyerah. Ia terus berusaha untuk berbicara dan menemui Mingyu, tak peduli cara seperti apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Contohnya saja seperti hari ini, setelah jadwal kuliah dan latihan klub menarinya selesai, Hoshi segera menuju kelas Mingyu. Dengan harapan bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu masih ada disana.

"Hey! Apa kau melihat Mingyu?" Tanya Hoshi pada seseorang yang ia ketahui sebagai teman sekelas Mingyu.

"Dia baru saja pergi dari sini," Pemuda itu menatap Hoshi dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, "Coba cari di perpustakaan. Siapa tau dia ada disana."

"Baiklah, _domou_!"

Setelah mengacungkan ibu jarinya, Hoshi berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyusul sang mantan kekasih. Begitu sampai di perpustakaan, matanya bergerak gelisah untuk mencari keberadaan Mingyu. Hingga akhirnya menemukan orang yang ia cari sedang duduk menyendiri di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Aku menyusulmu ke kelas barusan," Ujar Hoshi sembari mengatur napasnya dan duduk tepat di samping Mingyu.

"Untuk apa?" Balas lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Menemuimu."

"Sekarang kita sudah bertemu, kau mau apa?"

"Entahlah," Hoshi mengendikkan bahunya, "Kurasa dengan melihatmu saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Mingyu ikut mengendikkan bahunya acuh, antara jengah dan sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan manis lelaki yang lebih tua. Lalu memilih untuk diam dan kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

Setelah itu, Hoshi hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil terus memandangi mantan kekasihnya yang sedang membaca buku. Sementara Mingyu dari balik bukunya merasa sedikit aneh, karena Hoshi yang biasanya banyak bicara dan juga selalu penuh semangat kini menjadi lebih pendiam.

"Hei Ming," Hoshi akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hm?" Jawab Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran kertas penuh tulisan yang ada di tangannya.

" _Let's get back together._ "

Mingyu terdiam sesaat lalu memandang Hoshi tak percaya, " _What are you talking about huh_?"

"Kau tau? Aku dan kau. Kita, kembali bersama seperti dulu," Cicit pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Seperti apa? Kontrak lagi? Aku tak mau."

"Kali ini serius."

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menutup bukunya lalu duduk menghadap Hoshi dan menatap tepat di kedua matanya, "Aku masih ingat dengan jelas siapa yang waktu itu berkata bahwa dirinya tak suka terikat dan tak mau menjalani hubungan serius dulu."

"Itu dulu, Mingyu- _san_."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kenapa berubah pikiran?"

Dan tanpa ragu Hoshi menjawab pertanyaan itu, " _Cause I love you_."

Mingyu tersenyum mengejek, "Simpan kata-kata cintamu, karena aku tidak."

 _Deg_

Hati kecil Mingyu tau apa yang baru saja bibirnya ucapkan itu salah, ia berdusta. Namun pikirannya bersikeras bahwa memang benar seperti itu adanya.

"Jangan berbohong."

Mingyu menghela napas berat. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi pemuda itu untuk memikirkan hal ini, dan ia rasa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakuinya, "Baiklah. Kau sendiri tau bahwa aku mencintaimu, tapi ini tak se-sederhana itu."

"Lalu bagaimana? Jangan membuat semua ini menjadi rumit, Ming."

"Aku tak tau."

Hoshi terdiam sesaat, " _Is there someone else_?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Hoshi bertanya seperti itu. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bahwa Mingyu berpelukan dengan seorang gadis, tak lupa senyum manis yang mengembang di bibir lelaki yang lebih muda. Juga, satu hal yang benar-benar menohok perasaan Hoshi, ia mendengar sang gadis mengucapkan kata cinta.

"Tidak _,"_ Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, _"_ Ini pasti takkan berhasil."

"Dan kita takkan tau sebelum mencobanya," Melupakan rasa sakit yang baru saja merasuki perasaannya, Hoshi kembali berbicara dan berusaha sebisanya untuk membujuk Mingyu.

"Jangan berpura-pura lupa pada satu minggu itu."

"Tapi itu beda cerita."

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membicarakan ini. Jadi, bisa tolong kau pergi dari sini?"

"Tapi kita belum selesai bicara."

"Kumohon," Pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya, Mingyu mengiba pada seseorang. Dengan suara lirih disertai tatapan mata yang menyimpan luka.

"Baiklah," Hoshi berdecih, "Kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku pergi," Dan dengan berat hati meninggalkan Mingyu serta hatinya yang masih digenggam oleh pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat dua minggu sejak Hoshi mengajak Mingyu untuk kembali bersama. Namun, tampaknya belum ada kemajuan apapun dari hubungan mereka. Malah terkesan jalan di tempat, atau bahkan mundur dari tempat semula. Karena Hoshi tau kalau Mingyu jelas-jelas menghindarinya, tapi ia tak dapat berbuat banyak atas hal itu.

Seringkali ia melihat Mingyu lebih memilih untuk memutar arah dibandingkan dengan harus berpapasan dengan dirinya. Belum lagi ia mendengar dari beberapa temannya bahwa Mingyu sering mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke suatu tempat jika di dalamnya ada Hoshi.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, Hoshi bertekad untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Maka dari itu ia mengejar Mingyu yang sudah berbalik badan, bersiap untuk menghindarinya lagi.

Hoshi menggenggam lengan Mingyu, "Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku butuh penjelasan, kau pasti tau maksudnya."

Diam-diam Mingyu menikmati saat lengannya di genggam oleh Hoshi, "Tentang apa? Aku menghindarimu?"

"Iya."

"Kau sendiri tau kenapa."

"Kalau tau aku takkan bertanya," Memang benar Hoshi tau alasannya, tapi ia ingin mendengar itu langsung dari bibir Mingyu.

"Aku mau _move on_ darimu, salah?"

"Salah."

"Sudahlah," Dengan berat hati Mingyu menghempaskan tangan Hoshi, "Anggap kita tak pernah saling mengenal. Aku tak mau kekasihmu cemburu karena kita masih akrab dan aku masih menyukaimu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kukira kemarin itu kau sudah _move on_. Kukira ada orang yang cukup bisa membuatmu senang?"

"Semua sudah berlalu, tak perlu membahasnya lagi. Cukup."

"Belum cukup. Kalau kau benar menyukaiku, kenapa kemarin ku ajak kembali kau tidak mau?"

"Sudah selesai. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, _hyeong_."

Hoshi tau betul bahwa Mingyu memanggilnya dengan sopan jika pemuda itu alam mode marah atau sedang ingin menjaga jarak darinya. Sedikit banyak itu membuat hatinya merasa perih.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak semua pertanyaan perlu dijawab."

"Tapi aku butuh jawaban."

"Waktu itu aku belum yakin," Mingyu menarik napas pelan, "Sudahkan? Selesai."

"Dua minggu tidak cukup untuk meyakinkanmu?"

"Sudah kubilang. Semua sudah selesai. Jangan bertanya lagi," Mingyu terus berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan Hoshi yang semakin menyudutkan, ini membuatnya berada di posisi yang tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" Hoshi masih belum menyerah, ia menginginkan semua pertanyaannya mendapat jawaban.

"Tujuanmu bertanya seperti itu apa?" Mingyu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, "Kubilang semua sudah selesai."

"Aku hanya ingin memperjelas. Kita putus tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Pikiran kita sedang kacau."

"Kau sudah ada yang baru. Kau bisa lebih bahagia dengan dia. Jadi tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, semua selesai."

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu Joshua, berarti kau salah paham. Dia hanya temanku," Kali ini Hoshi tak ingin lagi menghindari masalah, ia ingin memperjelas keadaan dan menghentikan kesalahpahaman dengan Mingyu.

"Tidak peduli dia teman atau siapamu. Yang jelas, kini aku merelakanmu. Semua sudah berlalu."

"Kalau aku belum rela, bagaimana?"

"Jangan tanya aku, karena aku takkan tau jawabannya."

"Aku bertanya hal lainpun tidak akan kau jawab."

"Jangan bertanya padaku. Aku bukan orang yang cukup pandai untuk menjawabnya."

Hoshi tersenyum mengejek, "Bahkan kau tidak cukup pintar untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kau mau."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku sudah melakukannya bukan?"

"Kau belum melakukan apapun dari tadi."

"Aku sudah melakukan satu hal yang begitu sulit, yaitu merelakanmu," Cicit Mingyu.

"Kau bilang apa? Bisa tolong diulang?" Samar-sama Hoshi mendengar apa yang baru saja Mingyu ucapkan, dan ia ingin mantan kekasihnya itu untuk mengulanginya agar ia dapat mendengar dengan lebih jelas.

"Bukan apa-apa."

 _Sial_

Mingyu dan sifatnya yang selalu ingin terlihat kuat keluar lagi. Namun, kali ini Hoshi lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan yang satu itu dan kembali bicara soal urusan mereka yang belum juga menemukan penyelesaian.

"Jangan lari dari masalah, Mingyu- _san_."

"Aku tidak lari dari masalah," Kali ini Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk maju selangkah, berdiri menghadap Hoshi, dan menunjuk pemuda itu tepat di dadanya, "Kalau kau mau tau, ini caraku menyelesaikan masalah."

.

.

.

 _ **4 Desember 2015, 15:30 PM KST**_

.

.

.

19 tahun bukanlah usia yang terlalu muda bagi Hoshi untuk memutuskan mana yang bisa diperjuangkan dan mana yang tidak. Dan hari ini Hoshi sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk berhenti berusaha membuat Mingyu kembali padanya. Karena Hoshi sadar, terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa dipaksakan.

Maka dari itu setelah kelasnya berakhir, Hoshi berniat untuk menemui Joshua dan menceritakan segala masalah yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _To: Joshua Hong_

 _Kau dimana?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hoshi akan lupa pada fakta bahwa kata basa-basi pernah ada di dalam kamus jika lawan bicaranya adalah Joshua. Dan iapun berharap lelaki yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu tak akan banyak bertanya di saat penting seperti ini.

.

.

.

 _Kakao Talk_

 _From: Joshua Hong_

 _Di kantin._

 _Ada apa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dibandingkan dengan membalas pesan itu, Hoshi lebih memilih untuk langsung pergi ke kantin. Begitu menjumpai orang yang dicari, Hoshi menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada bagian yang terlewat. Kebetulan pemuda berkebangsaan Amerika itu sedang menikmati cemilannya, jadi ia memperhatikan tanpa banyak memotong cerita orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

Kini, Joshua sudah mengetahui semuanya dari bibir Hoshi langsung. Mulai dari hubungan yang pernah dijalani oleh Hoshi dengan Mingyu, masalah yang terjadi, dan dirinya yang dikira menjadi kekasih baru pemuda yang bermarga Kwon.

Hoshi menutup cerita panjangnya dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang, "Jadi begitulah, Josh."

"Mingyu-mu itu lucu sekali. Mana mungkin aku jadi kekasihmu. Suka saja tidak," Joshua menggelengkan kepala tak percaya sambil menahan tawanya yang sudah hampir meledak.

"Mingyu-ku ya?" Hoshi menatap pemuda disampingnya lalu tersenyum sendu, "Hahaha aku harap aku bisa mengatakan itu dengan bangga pada semua orang, _but he isn't even mine anymore_."

Rasa bersalah langsung menyerang Joshua saat ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hoshi, "M-maaf. B-bukan begitu maksud ku, Hoshi-sa _n_."

Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Memang begitu adanya, kan?" Lalu mengusak rambut Joshua, "Cepat habiskan makananmu, lalu temani aku ke taman."

"Untuk apa kesana?"

"Baca buku."

"Baiklah."

Setelahnya, Joshua buru-buru memasukkan potongan terakhir cheese cake miliknya dan menyusul Hoshi yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu.

"Hoshi-sa _n!_ Tunggu aku."

Sementara yang merasa namanya terpanggil, menghentikan langkah dan berbalik badan untuk menunggu seseorang yang berstatus sebagai temannya.

"Buru-buru sekali. Seperti yang dikejar hantu saja."

Hoshi mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Aku hanya tak ingin membuang waktu."

Joshua mendengus sebal tanpa ada niat untuk membalas ucapan Hoshi. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan tapi tak saling berbicara ataupun bercanda seperti biasanya.

Sesampainya di taman, Hoshi langsung mendudukan dirinya di rerumputan dan membuka buku yang dibawanya, sedangkan Joshua lebih memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya menghadap ke langit yang kebetulan sedang cerah sore itu.

"Hoshi _-san._ "

"Hm?" Jawab Hoshi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Langitnya indah ya?"

Hoshi tersenyum dan berucap dalam hati, "Akan lebih indah jika ada Mingyu bersamaku."

Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam. Joshua sendiri beberapa kali berganti posisi karena merasa bosan dan diacuhkan Hoshi, kemudian memilih untuk duduk dan menengok kesana kemari dengan harapan akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa diajaknya bicara hingga akhirnya pandangan Joshua berhenti di seseorang yang terlihat begitu familiar.

" _Do you love him_ , Hoshi-sa _n_?" Pertanyaan pemuda bermarga Hong itu mengalihkan perhatian Hoshi dari buku di tangannya. Ia menatap Joshua sesaat, lalu mengikuti arah pandang lelaki itu. Yang sayangnya jatuh tepat pada sosok tinggi bersenyum manis yang sudah beberapa hari ini Hoshi rindukan, Mingyu.

Putra sulung keluarga Kim itu sedang duduk di sudut lain taman kampus sambil memegang kamera, sesekali ia tersenyum entah karena apa. Sebuah lekukan yang terbentuk di bibir itu manis, manis sekali. Hoshi akui itu. Dan karena senyum itu jugalah perasaannya menjadi lebih hangat di tengah dinginnya angin pergantian musim.

Kemudian Hoshi tersenyum, masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada satu hal yang Hoshi yakini, hanya karena ia berhenti berusaha tak berarti ia harus berhenti mencintai Mingyu. Maka dari itu tanpa ragu ia mengatakan, " _Of course I do. And I think I'm gonna love him for a really long time._ "

Tepat saat Hoshi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mingyu menolehkan kepala dan membuat mereka berdua bertukar pandang. Lama sekali, tak ada yang berniat untuk memutuskan kontak mata itu. Akhirnya Hoshi tersenyum hingga kelopak matanya membentuk bulat sabit, dan yang tak disangka-sangka adalah Mingyu membalas senyuman itu. Meskipun tipis, tapi masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh pemuda yang lebih tua.

" _Hontouni arigatou,_ Mingyu- _san_ ," Ucap Hoshi tanpa suara.

Beruntung, Mingyu dapat membaca gerakan bibir itu, " _Ne, cheonmaneyo_ Soonyoung- _ssi_."

Kini tinggallah sapaan formal diantara mereka berdua, tak ada lagi panggilan sayang seperti sebelumnya. Karena mungkin memang sudah saatnya untuk kembali menjadi orang asing, sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa.

Orang bilang selalu ada makna yang tersembunyi dibalik sebuah senyuman. Begitu juga dengan mereka berdua. Hoshi tersenyum untuk melepaskan Mingyu. Dan Mingyu yang tersenyum karena ia tau keputusannya untuk merelakan Hoshi sudah tepat.

Setelah itu, lelaki yang lebih tua memalingkan wajah, tak ingin terlalu lama memandang orang yang sampai saat ini masih menggenggam hatinya. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa Mingyu belum selesai dengan ucapannya, " _And let's not meet again_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note

Ne, cheonmaneyo = Iya, sama-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

.

Akhirnya fiksi ini selesai juga huft~ Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca dari chapter awal sampai akhir, juga buat yang meninggalkan review. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Terus, saya punya rencana untuk buat sequelnya, kira-kira reader setuju atau nggak? Kalau misalnya setuju, ada yang mau kasih saran bagusnya gimana? Kalau misalnya ada, saya nggak janji kapan pasti waktu publishnya.

Sama, satu ini. Jujur saya agak kecewa sama review di chapter sebelumnya, karena jumlah viewer sama reviewnya gimana, tapi review meskipun cuma sebaris kalimat itu cukup buat nambah semangat saya buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. Tapi yaudah, udah lewat juga /.\

Oh iya, jangan lupa tonton MV barunya SEVENTEEN – Boom Boom di official Youtube Channelnya mereka. Terus dukung SEVENTEEN juga ya, my co- carat!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


End file.
